Siempre has sido TÚ
by underworld2
Summary: Au/Rinharu/Soumako Despues de que Rin se fuera a vivir a Australia regresa para visitar a dos de sus viejos amigos, pero que pasaría si esos amigos sintieran algo mas que cariño por Rin?
1. Te amo

Notas: Rinharu Au, esta historia tendrá unos 8 capítulos, como siempre me encanto escribir el fic! Tendrá muchas situaciones dramáticas, románticas y por supuesto Hard, léanlo no se arrepentirán(? Cada capítulo lo narrara un personaje, en este caso comienza Rin.

**Siempre has sido tú**

TE AMO

**Narra rin**

Después de la muerte de mi padre. Mi hermana, mi madre y yo, nos mudamos a Australia, en ese entonces era como estar escapando de un doloroso recuerdo. Con las únicas personas que mantuve contacto fue sousuke y… haru, a decir verdad no tenia motivo por el cual hablar con el, no nos conocíamos mucho y creo que mas que amigos, nosotros éramos rivales. Pero me sorprendió bastante cuando me llego una carta de él, al principio no entendí bien el porque, pero después no me importo, según haru la dirección la había conseguido gracias al escuchar una conversación que tenía sousuke con makoto, me rei al escuchar eso por su parte. Desde ese día nos escribimos siempre y cuando obtuve mi celular lo primero que hice fue darle mi número, obviamente nuestras conversaciones aumentaron, día y noche, siempre hablábamos, ya era algo natural, algo normal entre los esas charlas seguían, sentía en mi interior que algo estaba cambiando, no podía evitar emocionarme cada vez que recibía un mensaje suyo o no podía impedir ponerme triste cada vez que no me contestaba, me preguntaba constantemente si a haru le pasara lo mismo o solo era cosa mía.

Cuando termine la preparatoria y obviamente haru también, le dije que iría a Japón, su reacción fue muy fría o normal a lo que me esperaba, por lo menos eso pareció a través del mensaje, a demás que me dijo que no iría a recibirme al aeropuerto, ya que tenía cosas pendientes que hacer, eso por alguna razón me hizo sentir muy… triste, pero por lo menos sousuke si estaría ahí, cuando baje del avión a la primera persona que vi fue a mi mejor amigo, aunque para ser sincero tenia la pequeña esperanza de que haru también estuviera a pesar de haberme dicho que no iría, olvidando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, intente sacar mi cara de decepción e ir a saludarlo.

_Oi sousuke, como estas? Tanto tiempo._

_Rin! Bien y mejor que ahora estas aquí –_Dijo sousuke mientras estrechábamos nuestras manos-

_Que te parece si vamos por algo de beber y hablamos como en los viejos tiempos? _

_No me parece mala idea, vamos – agarre mis cosas y nos pusimos en marcha-_

_Que planeas hacer ahora rin? Donde te quedaras por ejemplo._

_-rayos es verdad, yo me quedaría en la casa de haru, pero no podía decirle eso a sousuke, principalmente por que el no tiene idea de que me estuve hablando con haru todo este tiempo, incluso mas que con el, a demás no se llevan bien y de seguro se enojara, después de todo nunca le agrado que haru estuviera cerca mío, nunca supe la razón- etto… en lo de un pariente lejano por el lado de mi madre._

_Oh ya veo…_

_-Por alguna razón no sonó muy convencido pero fue lo mejor que pude inventar, así que intente cambiar de tema lo mas rápido posible- que te parece si vamos a recorrer la ciudad? De seguro hay muchas cosas nuevas y me gustaría que me las enseñaras. -sousuke me miro con una expresión extraña como si supiera lo que estaba intentando hacer y eso me torturaba, no me gustaba ocultarle las cosas pero sentía que era lo mejor-_

_Esta bien, como gustes –dijo sonriendo levemente-_

_-Uff parece que me equivoque solo fueron mis nervios, al parecer no sospecha nada. Sousuke y yo estuvimos todo el día juntos de un lado para otro,era tan nostálgico, en verdad extrañaba pasar tiempo con el, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy ansioso por ver a haru y cada vez que pensaba en él, sousuke de alguna forma se daba cuenta que algo raro me pasaba,pero yo usaba algún pretexto como el cansancio o el hambre, cuando termino el día me despedí de sousuke y tome un taxi colocando mis maletas en el, a decir verdad sousuke las estuvo sosteniendo todo el día mientras yo recorría el lugar,al irme le di las gracias, pero él puso una expresión triste, en ese momento dude si era por que me marchaba o por que sabia que le había mentido, aunque eso era imposible, no podría ser o tal vez si? Después de todo nadie me conoce tan bien como el, mientras pensaba en todo esto sousuke apoyo una de sus manos en mis hombros trayéndome a la realidad- que sucede?_

_Es que parecías algo distraído, estas bien rin? A decir verdad durante el día habías veces que también estabas así, me preocupa._

_No tenes porque, no me pasa nada, pero en este momento, me confundió tu expresión cuando me despedí, estas bien sousuke?_

_-el me miro fijamente a los ojos- rin... dime, que soy yo para ti?_

_-en ese momento no entendí lo que sucedía, que le pasaba a sousuke, estaba actuando extraño- obviamente eres mi mejor amigo, que preguntas._

_No! No me refiero a eso sino –desvió la mirada y saco su mano de mi hombro- a donde iras ahora? –cerro su puño con fuerza-_

_Ya te lo dije, a lo de un pariente…_

_Mientes! Te conozco bien rin! Se que no tienes a nadie aquí, así que dime la verdad! Acaso iras con-_

_-al escuchar esas palabras no sabia que hacer, solo seguir con aquella mentira- y tu que sabes? Acaso te tengo que contar todo!? Y si no fuera cierto, no tienes por qué tratarme así, no eres mi padre! –yo no quería decir esas palabras simplemente todo se fue de mis manos, al escuchar eso sousuke no me hablo mas y yo simplemente lo ignore y subí al taxi-_

Unos minutos después llegue a la casa de haru, era la primera vez que iba y estaba extremadamente ansioso, toque la puerta y nadie salió, así que intente abrirla y estaba sin llave, deje mis maletas en el piso y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí me encontré a haru con un delantal y un traje de baño.

_-la primera vez que lo veo en años y lo encuentro de esta forma, el si sabia como provocarme. Pero que estoy pensando! , de todas formas tengo que decirle algo_\- _oi, haru… _

_-en ese momento el volteo a verme y me sorprendí al ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-_

_Rin…_

_Perdón por entrar de esta forma pero como no abrías la puerta intente abrirla y estaba sin llave, así que entre, aunque no te parece peligroso dejarla así?_

_Oh, ya veo, no te preocupes antes de acostarme la cierro, pero durante el día la dejo abierta por makoto._

_Makoto? Y el que tiene que estar entrando y saliendo de tu casa? –dije con un tono enojado-_

_Nada solo es costumbre, sucede algo rin?_

_-tenia que calmarme por alguna razón después de escuchar lo de makoto me dieron ganas de decirle un par de cosas, me molestaba que alguien estuviera tan cerca suyo, aunque no sabia bien el motivo, tal vez la discusión que tuve con sousuke era la razón de mi temperamento-_

_-suspire- Nada no te preocupes – dije mientras miraba a haru el cual desvió la mirada nervioso, lo cual me pareció tan lindo por alguna razón- Ne, haru, porque estas vestido así? Acaso no tienes ropa –dije de forma sarcástica-_

_Si tengo, pero me resulta máscómodo estar de esta forma, a demás que acabo de salir de la bañadera_

_Ah ya veo, haru, donde pongo mis maletas?_

_Déjalas en mi cuarto._

_En tu cuarto?! Entonces donde dormiré será…_

_Si, en mi habitación, pero no te preocupes ya prepare tu cama, así que solo deja tus cosas por ahí._

_Haa, está bien –agarre mis maletas y entre al cuarto de haru ,mi cama estaba al lado de la suya, no podía creer que dormiríamos en el mismo cuarto, por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras pensaba en la situación y maldición, el olor de haru estaba en todas partes, no entendía porque estaba así o mejor dicho no quería aceptarlo, tenia que resistirme no tenia que ceder, por lo meno no ahora, por lo menos no mientras no aclárese del todo estos sentimientos. Puse mis maletas a un costado y Salí del cuarto, al volver haru estaba sirviendo la comida-_

_Mmm, que raro._

_Que sucede? – dijo confundido-_

_Nada, solo que es raro que hallas cocinado algo que no sea caballa- sonreí levemente- acaso… esto es por mí?_

_No realmente, solo me dieron ganas de cocinar algo distinto, después de todo nagisa me dio este libro de cocina y quería utilizarlo._

_Ya veo, pero de todas formas, gracias haru – dije mientras sonreía-_

_Idiota-dijo haru mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa-_

_-ambos nos sentamos y empezamos a comer-gracias por la comida. Delicioso! Haru esto está realmente bueno, serias una gran esposa._

_Esposa?...-dijo con cara de enfadado-_

_Bueno, es una forma de decir, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es verdad. Me gustaría que cocinaras para mi siempre –eso ultimo nose porque lo dije, simplemente salió. Estaba a punto de disculparme con haru cuando este hablo-_

_Si quieres, podría hacerlo –dijo mientras miraba para un lado, como siempre evitando el contacto visual- pero, para eso tendrías que quedarte para siempre en Japón, lo que no sucederá o sí? -en ese momento note una expresión en haru que nunca antes había visto, una mirada triste, pero al mismo tiempo unos ojos brillantes que parecían contener algo de esperanza- _

_Tal vez… si encuentro un motivo, me quedare._

_Que motivo? –haru por primera vez me miró fijamente-_

_Nose…_

_-lo único que hizo haru al escuchar esa pobre respuesta fue ignorarme todo el tiempo, cuando terminamos de comer, haru levanto los platos y yo me fui a cambiar para acostarme, pero en el momento que me estaba sacando la remera entra haru, el cual al verme así por alguna razón se sonrojo y cerró la puerta de un golpe. No entendí la razón de su reacción, pero tampoco podía entender porque mi corazón no paraba de latir tan fuerte después de verlo así. Yo me fui a dormir primero y luego llego haru, pasaron unos minutos pero no podía dormir, esta situación me ponía intranquilo, tener a haru tan cerca e imaginar su sonrojo era demasiado, entonces sentí su celular sonar, al parecer era un mensaje pero no mire, tenía que dejar de ser tan obsesivo con él, tenía que parar. Al día siguiente haru y yo salimos-_

_Oi haru, a dónde vamos?_

_Secreto._

_Vamos, una pequeña pista._

_No._

_-suspiro y rasco mi cabeza- haru…_

_No diré nada y tampoco olvide lo de ayer._

_Eh?_

_Lo del motivo, quiero saber que o quien haría que te quedaras._

… _-lo único que pude hacer era quedarme callado y seguir caminando hasta el lugar donde me guiaba haru, mi motivo… para ser sincero no se muy bien cual seria, pero creo que si haru me lo pidiera lo haría, aunque tendría que ser de una forma un poco…. romántica o especial, pero porque pienso esto? Que es haru realmente para mí? , en ese momento me acorde de sousuke ya que ayer me hizo una pregunta similar…. Que era el para mí, acaso se refería ah-_

_Rin -la voz de haru interrumpió mis pensamientos- _

_-cuando observe el lugar, era nuestro club de natación cuando éramos niños, pero estaba algo diferente- ne haru, no hay algo distinto a como solía ser?_

_Bueno, en verdad este lugar cerró después de que te fueras y hace un año lo reabrieron, así que hubo algunas remodelaciones._

_Oh, ya veo._

_Vamos adentro –haru se dirigió a toda prisa al interior del club-_

_Espera un momento, haru! – Salí tras él lo más rápido posible-_

_-seguí a haru hasta una puerta que daba a la piscina- Rin, te acordas cual era uno de tus sueños cursis cuando veníamos a nadar?_

_Cursis? – Lo mire medio avergonzado y enojado- no, no me acuerdo de nada __cursi__._

_Entonces, te acordaras del árbol de sakura? _

_-en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos recordando lo que había dicho en ese entonces- si… ahora recuerdo, pero eso que tiene que ver?_

_-haru se dirigió hacia la puerta que teníamos adelante y poso sus manos en ella para abrirla- solo espero que sea como imaginaste –y con esas palabras abrió la puerta, dándome una vista que jamás haya visto, la piscina estaba llena de pétalos de sakura-_

_Haru tu… -mis ojos se dirigieron a él, y se estaba desvistiendo- oye haru, que haces?_

_Voy a nadar, ya tengo mi traje de natación y el tuyo está en el bolso, ten –después de esa sorpresa, me cambie y empecé a nadar, no lo podía creer, estaba cumpliendo mi deseo de nadar en una pileta con pétalos de sakura, a demás gracias y con haru, estaba tan feliz que podía explotar-_

_-cuando termino el día, salimos y nos secamos, mientras le hice un par de preguntas a haru-_

_Ne, porque hiciste todo esto? Y cómo?_

_Solo quería darte una sorpresa, a decir verdad ese sueño tuyo lo vivía recordando, tal vez porque fueron una de las pocas cosas que me dijiste antes de irte y gracias a sasabe-san que me dio permiso para usar la piscina, solo tuve que recolectar los pétalos._

_-no podía creerlo, haru no solo había recordado lo que dije aquella vez, sino que se tomó todo el trabajo de hacerlo para mi- haru… -no podía resistirlo más, antes de que ambos empezáramos a cambiarnos lo agarre del brazo y lo empuje hacia mi dándole un abrazo, nuestros dos cuerpos semidesnudos se encontraron chocándose uno con el otro- gracias, muchas gracias, estoy tan feliz de que nunca te hayas olvidado de mi –cuando me separe un poco de haru note un hermoso brilloso en sus ojos y no solo eso, sus labios parecían tan suaves que no pude resistir tocarlos , cuando lo hice haru se sonrojo pero no retrocedió o me detuvo, mi auto control se deciso en segundos y me acerque lentamente a sus labios, pero cuando apenas pude sentir el rose de sus labios con los míos alguien entro-_

_Rin!_

_-me separe de haru sorprendido y mire hacia la puerta. No lo podía creer, era… sousuke!?-_

_Que crees que estás haciendo rin! –Seacercó y me tomo del brazo- no dejare que nadie más te tenga._

_Pero de que estas hablando? Sousuke..._

_Y tu nanase, ya te lo advertí, es mejor que vuelvas con makoto y dejes a rin tranquilo._

_Volver?! A que se refiere haru? –el solo bajo la mirada y no respondió-_

_Vamos rin –me cambie lo másrápido que pude, sousuke me llevo a la fuerza hasta unas cuadras del club-_

_Detente! –forcejee con el hasta que mesoltó- porque hiciste todo eso! Y como sabias que estaba ahí?_

_Makoto… él me dijo que te encontrabas ahí con haru ya que el lehabía contado._

_Pero, porque?_

_Te estuve llamando todo el día pero no contestabas, entonces makoto al verme así me pregunto a quién llamaba y me conto que haru te llevaría al club, entonces fui a buscarte._

_-es verdad, había dejado mi celular apagado para que nadie molestara en mi momento a solas con haru- pero porque actuaste así? Desde ayer te noto extraño sousuke, que pasa?_

_-dudo un poco en responder hasta que pronuncio mi nombre – rin… yo –se hizo una pausa que parecía interminable- me gustas y no un me gustas de amigos, sino uno romántico, yo estoy enamorado de ti._

_-no lo podía creer sousuke mi mejor amigo, estáenamorado de mí, que se supone que haga, yo no…- _

_Intente soportar hasta que te marcharas pero nanase, no puedo soportar que estés a su lado, yo sé que estuvieron hablando durante todo este tiempo y también sé que haru está…_

_-sousuke no termino la frase, como si le doliera siquiera pensarlo, además no podía creerlo, lo sabía todo, entonces también sabrá que le mentí- yo…. Lo siento, que te hayas enterado de todo de esta forma y que haya terminado así, pero yo no siento lo mismo. –Me miro con unos ojos llenos de dolor, los cuales me dieron tristeza-_

_Sino soy yo, significa que lo elegiste a el verdad?, después de todo tu siempre lo amaste, a nanase._

_-amarlo…. A haru, ahora lo entiendo, es verdad yo… lo amo, sousuke siempre lo supo y yo recién me doy cuenta, que idiota-_

_Sí, es verdad, -al escuchar esas palabras parecía que sousuke estuviera a punto de romperse en un mar de lágrimas- pero…no quiero que nuestra amistad termine, yo te quiero, aunque no puedo amarte._

_No te preocupes, de todas formas no pensaba alejarme, y con nanase… no are nada, después de todo es alguien muy especial para ti._

_-después de decir esas palabras que me dieron algo de tranquilidad, sousuke se fue y yo decidí dejarlo para que este a solas. Fui a la casa de haru, ya que a esas alturas debería haber llegado, tenía algo muy importante que preguntarle y era sobre makoto, al entrar me dirigí a la cocina y lo vi sentado-_

_Haru…_

_Rin! –sus ojos se iluminaron al verme- estas bien? _

_Sí, no te preocupes –dije mientras me acomodaba a su lado- _

_Que paso con sousuke?_

_Veras, el….. Se me confeso._

_Se te confeso… y que le dijiste?_

_Que lo quería –al terminar de decir esas palabras sentí un aire de tristeza en haru- pero que no podía amarlo._

_Entonces tú y sousuke no están juntos?_

_No, porque hablando con el me di cuenta que a quien amo es a otra persona._

_-haru me miro sorprendido- quien?_

_Te lo diré cuando respondas mi pregunta, a que se refirió sousuke cuando dijo que volvieras con makoto? _

_-haru dudo en responder pero finalmente contesto- Makoto y yo hace un año…. Estuvimos saliendo._

_-que es lo que acabo de escuchar, haru y…. makoto salieron?! Intente esconder unas pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaron agachando mi cabeza y dejando que mi pelo ocultara mi rostro-_

_El un día se me confeso, como te paso con sousuke y también lo rechace._

_Entonces porque? –Dije aparentando estar bien-_

_Porque me propuso estar un mes con él, para que después de probar yo decidiera si lo aceptaba o no, al pasar el mes ledije que me gustaría seguir con nuestra amistad, pero que no podía forzarme a sentir lo mismo._

_-toda esa explicación me calmo un poco, pero no podía entender como haru acepto estar 1 mes con él, sonaba algo extraño, pero no quería pensar en eso-_

_Ahora sigues tu rin._

_Mm?_

_A quien amas? –haru volteo y me miró fijamente, lo cual era raro que hiciera-_

_-sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero una parte de mi decía que con decírselo no bastaba, tenía que expresarlo de otra forma, además con lo que me acaba de contar quería que makoto supiera lo antes posible que el me pertenece. Mire a haru fijamente y sonreí levemente- tu qué crees? –y con esas palabras lo bese, empezó siendo un beso tierno y suave, pero se fue convirtiendo en uno profundo y apasionado, sin que se lo pidiera haru abrió la boca y yo me hundí en ella, en el proceso agarre su mano y enrede mis dedo entre los suyos. Todo era perfecto, esperaba que con esto, el sintiera y entendiera todos mis sentimientos. Pero antes de seguir haru se separó de mí, estaba sonrojado y sus labios tenían algo de saliva-_

_Que sucede, estas bien?_

_Sí, no es eso. Solo, no puedo seguir rin –dijo mientras miraba al suelo- yo…. –se le asomaron unas pequeñas lagrimas- lo siento._

_-Al terminar de decir esas palabras, haru se levantó y entro al cuarto- pero que hice? Yo no quería que reaccionara así! Soy un idiota, no pude controlarme, ahora debe estar confundido creyendo que estaba jugando con el… mañana le explicare todo, tan solo no te vallas de mi lado –al terminar de susurra esas palabras se cayeron de mis ojos unas pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales contenían dolor y la frustración de lo sucedido, sin olvidarme de makoto…-_

_-después de una hora entre a la habitación, haru se encontraba profundamente dormido, me acerque, acaricie su mejilla y susurre un simple y tierno __**te amo, **__mientras rogaba que algún día el aceptara ese sentimiento, ahora entiendo lo que sentía sousuke, ese temor, dolor y dudas. Cuando estaba acostándome el celular de haru sonó, esta vez lo revise, después de todo ahora tengo en claro lo que siento por él y el porqué de querer saberlo todo, cuando abrí el mensaje era de…. Makoto?! , mi cara se transformó en un instante, este decía "__hoy no poder ir al horario que acordamos, tendrá que ser mas tarde, perdón 3"__. Esto que significa!? , al revisar los anteriores mensajes casi todos eran de makoto, deseándole buenas noches o lugares de encuentro y porque rayos un corazón al final de cada texto?! , era obvio que él seguía sintiendo algo por haru, pero porque haru le seguía la corriente? A caso me mintió y sigue en algo con makoto? Eso explicaría la reacción que tuvo cuando lo bese, eso significa que makoto y haru son…. Novios._

Espero que les allá gustado! cada vez se pondrá más interesante, no se olviden de los reviews~ y como siempre gracias por leer!


	2. solo tu

Notas: acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Disfruten.

**Solo tu**

**Narra haru**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente note que rin ya no estaba, me levante y agarre mi celular, al verlo vi un mensaje de makoto pero ya estaba abierto, eso significa que rin… lo vio, no podía creerlo de seguro también abra visto los demás mensajes, tengo que explicarle pero antes tengo que hablar con makoto, hasta entonces rin tendrá que esperar, me cambie y prepare el desayuno cuando de repente rin llego.

Rin… dónde estabas?

Fui a correr.

Ya veo, te preparo el desayuno?

No hace falta. –Dijo mientras se servía algo de agua-

Estas seguro?

Si, iré a desayunar con sousuke.

Con sousuke…-mi expresión cambio en un instante-

Sucede algo? -rin me miro extrañado-

Para nada. –Desvié la mirada y me concentre en lavar los platos-

Después de todo hoy estarás ocupado o no?

Porque decís eso? -lo mire fijamente algo nervioso, mientras el por primera vez era quien desviaba la mirada-

Por nada y haru… perdón.

Eh?

Tú sabes… el beso, yo no estaba jugando ni nada parecido solo… olvídalo.

-no sabía que contestar, todavía no podía decirle nada a rin, no hasta que hablara con makoto, lo único que pude hacer era mantenerme en silencio-

–Suspiro- bueno me voy, cuídate –al decir esas palabras me miro con una cara triste y preocupada, yo sabía bien el porqué, todo por ese mensaje-

Tú también.

– ya era mediodía, rin se habíaido hace hora y media. Y yo en unos minutos tendría que encontrarme con makoto en la playa, me dirigí al lugar de encuentro pero antes pude ver a sousuke y rin caminando hacia la parada del autobús, se veían tan… cercanos, a pesar de que rin me dijo que lo rechazo yo sé que sousuke aun intentara tenerlo y era algo que no podía soportar porque después de todo yo amo a rin, más que a cualquiera y sousuke losabía muy bien hasta… makoto. Todo esto se supo cuando rin se fue, cuando eso sucedió en verdad estaba muy triste, pero al escuchar la dirección de Australia de rin cuando sousuke estaba hablando con makoto no dude en contactarme con él aunque nunca fuimos muy cercanos yo siempre…, bueno después de que rin me mandara su número de celular las conversaciones se hicieron más extensas y un día por mi descuido sousuke pudo mirar uno de mis mensajes para rin, el me pregunto de inmediato donde lo había conseguido e insistió tanto que le tuve que contar la verdad y ahí fue cuando lo supe, que no era el único con sentimiento especiales hacia rin, me dijo varias veces que dejara de hablarle pero nunca le hice caso y un día le dije que nunca dejaría de hablar con el porque lo amaba, desde entonces sousuke es más frio y cruel con migo, hasta guardabacierta distancia de mi mejor amigo makoto aunque ahora no es así, se podría decir que son algo cercanos…. Oh! cierto maketo, tengo que irme. Después de unos minutos caminando (casi corriendo) llegue al lugar de encuentro y él ya se encontraba ahí-

Makoto –dije mientras tomaba aire después de esa larga caminata-

Haru! Sucede algo? Pareces agitado

No pasa nada, perdón por llegar tarde

No te preocupes, vamos? –dijo mientras estiro su mano para ayudarme a continuar-

Está bien -comenzamos a caminar por la playa-

Que es sobre lo que querías hablarme haru?

Sobre rin…

Rin?

Sí, el ayer me beso.

Entonces están juntos?

No, porque todavía no le dije sobre mis sentimientos, es que antes quería hablar con Tigo y decirte que ya no sigamos teniendo la relación que tenemos, cuando terminamos aceptaste pero si seguíamos viéndonos en citas, nada serio y yo acepte porque quería intentar olvidarme de rin, pero no funciono y ahora que se lo que siente no pienso dejarlo ir, así que makoto, ya no me envíes más mensajes, por lo menos como venias haciendo hasta ahora, por favor.

-makoto paro de repente, no podía ver bien sus ojos ya que estaba cubierto por su pelo- está bien, sabía que me dirías esto, sousuke me conto lo que paso con rin, así que estaba preparado pero –vi una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla- me equivoque, a pesar de que siempre supe que nunca me amarías como a rin no me rendí y ahora tampoco pienso hacerlo.

Que?

-makoto me agarro del brazo atrayéndome hacia el- que esta… -no pude terminar de decir la frase cuando sentí los labios de makoto haciendo presión contra los mío, peroque?! Esto no puede-

Haru!?

-al escuchar eso separe a makoto de mi con un empujón el cual provocó que se caiga- yo.. Perdón…. Makoto…. –no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo y para peor cuando me voltee para ver quien había gritado mi nombre era rin, lo quede mirando por un rato hasta que se acercó totalmente enfadado, nunca lo había visto así-

Haru yo quería confiar en ti, nunca creí que mis sospechas eran ciertas, tú y el….

No rin! Te equivocas makoto y yo no…

No trates de negarlo los vi, él te estaba…

-nunca antes había visto a rin tan exaltado, no sabía si iría a llorar o a estallar del enojo-

Rin cálmate –escuche una voz detrás nuestro, era sousuke, sinceramente lo que faltaba-

Calma –sousuke apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de rin-

No lo toques! –Esto me estaba sacando de quicio, se estaba aprovechando del momento para acercarse a rin-

Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso nanase

Tu! –Estaba a punto de levantar mi mano para darle un puñetazo cuando sentí a alguien evitando eso-

Haru – la voz de makoto –

No hagas nada innecesario – y me acerco más a el-

Ya basta!

Exacto aléjate de haru –rin aparto a sousuke y se puso entre makoto y yo-

Rin….

Haru yo… no renunciare a ti… aunque tenga que enamorarte todos los días, aunque nunca llegues a amarme yo…

Rin no digas eso –al decir esas palabras no pude evitar abrazarlo por la espalda, esa espalda que siempre observaba al nadar, que me alentaba y que ahora me protegía-

Rin yo siempre te e-

Nanase, no sigas con tus mentiras! Acaso no ves que lastimas a rin? Acaso le ibas a decir que lo amas? No me agásreír

Y túqué sabes? – dije mientas me apartaba de rin- yo en verdad

Haru estás seguro de esto? –Dijo makoto metiéndose en la discusión-

Ya paren! –Grito rin de la nada-

Rin…

Acaso mi opinión no cuenta? Sousuke aprecio tus sentimientos pero ya hablamos de esto, siempre amare a haru, perdón y makoto no te metas, sé que también amas a haru pero aunque él también lo haga no significa que yo-

Rin te equivocas yo no amo a makoto… nunca lo he echo

Pero entonces… no son novios?

Eh!? Donde sacaste esa idea rin!

Pero me parecía más que obvio los mensajes y… ese beso

-suspiro- todo tiene una explicación, yo nunca le mentiría… a la persona que realmente amo

-al escuchar esas palabras rin me miró fijamente, mientras makoto aparto la mirada y sousuke se marchaba- creo que he perdido –dijo sousuke mientras nos daba la espalda- makoto, tú también, ya es suficiente, vamos – y con esas palabras los dos se alejaron dejándonos solos en la playa-

Haru, quiero una explicación de todo

Está bien, bueno sobre los mensajes, hay algo que omití decirte y es que a pesar de que makoto y yo solo fuimos novios durante un mes, él y yo seguíamos teniendo "citas" por eso aquellos mensajes, y al negarse en rendirse con migo me mandaba cosas como "buenos días" "dulces sueños".Y sobre el beso, en realidad me sorprendió bastante, pero no me molesto, al contrario me sentí… feliz.

Entonces porque? Acaso tu no me-

Si y demasiado

-rin me miró fijamente, como si deseara que nada de esto fuera un sueño-

Pero tenía… miedo –dije mientras apartaba la mirada- miedo de que eligieras a sousuke en vez de a mí, miedo de perderte, estaba confundido, creía que si intentaba pasar tiempo con makoto me enamoraría de él y dejaría de tener ese miedo que atormentaba mi corazón, pero no funciono, solo deseaba verte, tenerte, abrazarte…. Besarte –mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-

-en ese momento sentí la mano de rin se posaba en mi mejilla- no llores, porque te elegí a ti, haru.

Rin yo –mis lágrimas empezaron a caer- realmente te amo, hoy me junte con makoto para dejarle todo en claro, ya no quería recibir más sus mensajes, pero hasta que no hablase con él no podía decirte nada, primero sentía que tenía que arreglar las cosas con él, porque tu también eres la persona que elegí, desde el primer día que vi tu sonrisa cunado éramos niños, desde ese día te elegí –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios- y estoy tan feliz de que correspondas a estos sentimientos.

Haru, tú no eres el único que se siente así

Eh?

Yo siempre te he amado, nunca me puse a elegir entre ti y sousuke, tú siempre fuiste mi única opción.

Enserio?

Enserio –rin sonrió como solía hacerlo en ese entonces, una sonrisa tan llena de luz e inocente-

Prométeme… que estarás por siempre a mi lado rin, te seguiré a donde sea, Australia, estados unidos o el fin del mundo pero déjame estar a tu lado.

Eso no hará falta haru –rin se acercó dándome un abrazo- esta vez yo te seguiré, si nunca me hubieras hablado en ese ocasión esto nunca hubiera sucedido, tú te empeñaste en seguirme y nunca me olvidaste, ahora es mi turno.

Que quieres decir?

Tu…. Eres mi motivo.

Qué?–mi ojos se abrieron sorprendidos- tu… motivo….

Así es, tu eres el motivo por el cual abandonaría toda mi vida en Australia y me quedaría en Japón, solo tú, eres lo único que necesito.

Rin… -me separe de él y lo mire directamente, nuestra distancia era de centímetros- gracias – y lo bese, lo único que sentía en ese entonces era el sonido de las olas y la briza rosando mi rostro-

Realmente –dijo rin separando nuestro labios- sabes cómoprovocarme.

Idiota.

Que cruel! Haro no digas eso.

-una pequeña risita salía de mis labios-

Que sucede?

Nada, es que pareces todo un niño pequeño rinrin.

Oye, te dije que no me llames así… haru-chan~

Hey! Lo mismo va para ti

Es que no me dejaste otra opción –haciendo un poco de silencio y observando nuestro alrededor, ya era de tarde aproximadamente las cuatro, los dos dejando ese infantil discusión de lado nos dirigimos a un restaurante para comer algo, yo escogí caballa que hace bastante no comía y rin algo de ramen, tal vez quería probar algo distinto que solo carne, conversamos un buen rato de su vida en Australia, pequeños detalles que no había escrito en mensajes y todo tipos de cosas, hasta que me pregunto qué aria en mi futuro-

Ne, haru.

Si?

Ahora que terminamos la preparatoria, que aras en tu futuro, serás un nadador profesional?

No.

Que?! Pero si te encanta el agua y tu forma de nadar es hermosa, siempre me inspire en ella –dijo rin poniendo una cara de nostalgia-

Rin… -dije mientras ponía una cara de angustia-

Ah pero no te pongas así haru, yo solo decía –dijo algo nervioso-

Lose, pero aunque sea bueno en eso no es de lo que me gustaría vivir, realmente me costó encontrar algo además de la natación, pero lo logre, Seré un chef.

Chef? –rin me miro sorprendido- entonces todos esas comidas que preparaste durante estos días eran para practicar?

Si, nagisa fue el primero en enterarse de la decisión que tome y por eso me regalo ese libro de cocina que te mencione.

Oh ya veo, entonces si fue lo que haru eligió no me importa, mientras seas feliz, pero

Pero?...

Prométeme que aun así nadaras para mí.

-lo mire fijamente y sonreí levemente- Lo prometo.

Y tu rin?

Yo?

A que te dedicaras?

Seré un nadador profesional, durante todo este tiempo entrene arduamente y ahora llego mi oportunidad de hacer algo con todo eso.

Ya veo y a dónde iras?

Bueno… yo…. –dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza y miraba para un costado-

Rin! Contéstame.

Bueno, lo que sucede es que planeaba seguir en Australia, ya que uno de los reclutadores era de ahí.

Entonces…

Pero no iré, no ahora que tengo mi motivo, ya te lo dije o no?

Si pero, -cerré mi puño y agache la cabeza- si eso complica tu futuro yo no…

No te preocupes por eso haru, no quiero ningún futuro si tú no estás en él.

-mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente- realmente eres un idiota.

Otra vez con eso? Haru-chan~

Ya vasta –lo mire y puse mi cara de enfadado-

Este bien –rio levemente- nos vamos?

-al mirar la hora ya eran las seis, el tiempo paso volando y no me di cuenta. Caminando para casa en la distancia logre divisar a alguien y era.. makoto! Estaba sentado justo en frente de la puerta, rin también pudo verlo y de inmediato agarre su mano-

Tranquilo.

Pero, haru el.

No, aun así sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, como sousuke para ti no?

Tsk, está bien, pero si te hace algo no te prometo nada, entendido?

Está bien –cuando llegamos a la puerta, makoto se levantó y me pidió hablar a solas con él, rin al principio se negó a soltarme, pero de alguna manera lo convencí-

Que sucede? –dije fríamente-

Etto, haru… realmente lo siento –dijo mientras se inclinó pidiéndome disculpas- nunca te tuve que haber forzado de esa forma yo…

Ya paso y deja de inclinar tu cabeza no es necesario.

Haru –los ojos de makoto tenían unas pequeñas lágrimas las cuales seco deprisa-

Eso era todo?

No, en realidad quería decirte algo más.

Que?

Ya no intentare separarte de rin.

En serio? Esperas que te crea después de lo que paso en la playa?

Si, hoy después de eso estuve hablando con sousuke, se podría decir que el me abrió los ojos, tu eres mi mejor amigo haru, no importa si ya no me considerasasí pero igualmente…

Te equivocas, yo aún te veo como mi mejor amigo.

Enserio?! Me siento tan aliviado haru –dijo makoto mientras sonreía- espero que podamos continuar así para siempre, nunca quise causarte algún daño.

Lose, no te preocupes.

Entonces, suerte con rin, yo intentare encontrar a alguien que realmente me ame.

Gracias, sé que lo encontraras makoto –después de decir esa palabras makoto se fue y yo me sentí sumamente tranquilo al ver que no teníapor qué preocuparme ni por él ni por sousuke, ya que rin me conto que también hablaron y que las cosas quedaron bien, aunque nunca creí que sería capaz de convencer a makoto para que se rindiera con migo, no creí que fueran tan cercanos….-

Oi haru.

Rin?

Ya terminaste? Es que estabas tardando mucho.

Si, ya todo termino.

Ya veo, entonces entremos.

-al entrar rin se fue a bañar, mientras yo seguía haciendo platillos de todo tipo, cuando termine ya eran ocho y media, rin estaba en el cuarto esperando a que terminara de hacer mis cosas ya que sabía que necesitaba concentración, cuando entre al cuarto le dije a rin que me iría a bañar y que si quería podía probar algo de lo que había cocinado, cuando Salí del baño entre a mi cuarto creyendo que rin se encontraría en la cocina, pero me equivoque, al entrar rin estaba acostado y en mi cama, me miró fijamente algo ruborizado, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no traía puesto nada en la parte de arriba, solo mi traje de baño como de costumbre, pero aunque ya varias veces me había visto así, esta vez se sentía diferente, podía sentir como los ojos de rin recorrían todo mi cuerpo siguiendo cada gota de agua que se deslizaba-

Etto… rin.

Si –dijo algo exaltado-

Que haces en mi cama?

Es que es máscómoda que la mía

Ya veo, igualmente bájate

Eh, no sea cruel haru, un rato más

No.

Pero… crees que estas en condiciones de dar órdenes viéndote así?

Como?

Nada solo decía, está bien me bajare –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama-

Pero antes, quiero algo a cambio

Que cosa?

Un beso.

Que?! No digas ese tipo de cosas –dije mientras un leve rubor aparecía en mis mejillas-

Entonces no me iré.

Está bien…

Que dijiste?

Que lo are!

-me acerque donde estaba rin y me senté a su lado-

Que sucede haru, Estas algo nervioso? –Dijo rin burlándose de mí-

Si lo decís de esa forma no te daré nada… rinrin

Tsk, -rin me empujo contra la cama- crees que estas en posición de burlarte de mí haru-chan~

-estaba realmente enfadado por su conducta, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, rin se acercó a mi boca y me beso mientras sostenía mis brazos para que no intentara apartarlo-

Ya…. Rin… detente…

Eh? Pero si recién estoy empezando –dijo mientras ponía una leve sonrisa en sus labios-

Esto no es lo que prometiste, solo un beso dijiste.

Si pero, no pude resistirlo, tenerte así frente mío, es como si estuvieras suplicando por esto

No es así, no sabía que todavía estabas en mi cuarto, yo… -unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en mis ojos-

Haru… -rin con unos besos seco esas pequeñas lagrimas- perdón, yo realmente quiero hacer esto con Tigo pero si no quieres esta bie-

No, te equivocas rin yo... también quiero–dije mirando para un costado, mientras sentía que mi cara ardía por la vergüenza- es que esto es nuevo para míasí que se… amable.

-rin me quedo mirando por un rato hasta me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y susurro unas palabras- tan.. tan.. tierno, haru eso fue realmente tierno.

Que?! Rin no digas esas cosas de repente.

Pero es verdad, verte así hace que quiera devorarte.

-al escuchar eso de su parte sentía que no podía estar más sonrojado- entonces… hazlo.

Que acabas de decir… haru.

Que lo hagas… si quieres…

Enserio? No te vas a arrepentir, seguro? –dijo rin mientras dejo de abrazarme y me miró fijamente-

No me arrepentiré –al decir esas palabras lo mire directamente a los ojos, cosa que me costaba hacer ya que cada vez que lo hacía, sentía que esa mirada podría quemarme, pero ya no tenía miedo de eso, quería que por lo menos durante esta noche, su mirada, sus besos, abrazos, todo, me quemara dejando su marca en mi cuerpo proclamándome solamente suyo. Al ver que lo mire directamente rin no tuvo dudas de que no me arrepentiría-

Está bien –dijo rin mientras sonreía- entonces esta noche te are finalmente mío haru, ya no hay vuelta atrás

–al terminar de decir esas palabras, definitivamente mi cara no podría estar más sonrojada pero no me importaba porque era rin el que provocaba esto en mí, se quitó la camisa y la tiro a un costado de la cama, luego de eso poso sus labios en mi cuello y empezó a besarlo, pero no solo eso, podía sentir como dejaba pequeñas marcas en él, fue bajando despacio hasta llegar a mis pezones, con su boca lamia uno de ellos mientras que con una mano jugaba con el otro-

Ahh… rin… ya…. No….

Que pasa haru? No me digas que quieres que pare –una de las manos de rin se apoyó en mi traje de baño sobre mi miembro acariciándolo suavemente- si ya te lo dije no? recién estoy empezando.

Notas finales: espero que les allá gustado, el próximo capítulo tendrá lo que todos estaban esperando(?... hard jaja


	3. rojo & azul

**Rojo &amp; Azul**

**Narra Rin**

Pe-pero que decís Rin.. haa –Haru apenas podía pronunciar algunas palabrasahogadas en gemidos, no iba a permitir que intentara detenerme, no ahora, me acerque a su oído y susurre unas palabras-

No te preocupes, seré gentil –al escuchar eso Haru pereció calmarse pero no mucho-

Está bien, entonces has lo que quieras –dijo sonrojado e intentando contener su agitada respiración-

-sonreí levemente mirándolo fijamente- entonces no permitiré que me detengas.

Que-que?! Espera Rin yo no –me acerque a su boca y lo bese, ya estaba cansado de hablar, metí mi lengua adentro de su boca mientras la enredaba con la suya, Haru opuso algo de resistencia pero termine como vencedor, cuando separe nuestros labios un hilo de baba aun nos unía, Haru tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas y su respiración estaba algo agitada, en ese momento sentí la necesidad de ver más de eso, baje hasta su pecho y empecé a jugar con sus pezones, hacia círculos con mi lengua alrededor de ambos, pero no escuchaba ningún gemido de parte de haru, eso me enfurecía, quería escucharlo, diciendo mi nombre, pidiendo por mas, necesitaba que me deseara a tal punto de entregarse completamente a mí, como venganza mordí levemente uno de sus pezones, eso fue suficiente para que reaccionara-

Haaag Ri-rin, que haaa –en ese momento volví a morder su pezón, esos gemidos los amaba y más cuando pronunciaba mi nombre entre ellos, con mi lengua lamí todo su abdomen hasta llegar al traje de baño de Haru que se interponía en mi camino, entonces empecé a bajarlo hasta sacarlo completamente, tenía a haru totalmente desnudo en frente mío, tan indefenso-

N-no me mires –dijo Haru mientras se cubría levemente la cara con una mano- pervertido.

No es mi culpa es que sos realmente hermoso Haru, además vos también sus un pervertido dejando que te haga todas estas cosas –el no contesto, ese silencio fue música para mis oídos porque significaba que estaba en lo correcto, el me deseaba tanto como yo a él, eso me ponía muy feliz, entonces para agradecérselo empezaría por darle todo de mí. Agarre su miembro con mi mano y empecé a frotarlo, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez cada vez más rápido-

Hahahaaaa R-rin! –en ese momento deje de frotarla con mi mano y la metí dentro de mi boca, empezando por la punta, Haru al sentir algo húmedo y caliente en esa zona miro e intento detenerme-

Q-que e-e-estás haciendo, e-eso s-se si-siente tan –metí todo su pene en mi boca y empecé a jugar con mi lengua lamiéndolo, luego lo saque y empecé a darle pequeños besos, haru no paraba de gemir, pero quería que pronunciara mi nombre, así que volví a meterlo en mi boca bajando y subiendo mi cabeza lentamente, para que pidiera por mas, para que lo digiera, entonces sentí que puso su mano en mi pelo agarrándolo con fuerza y susurro unas palabras-

Ma- mas - dijo mientras intentaba controlar su respiración- rápido.

-Y como me lo pidió fui mucho más rápido-

Rin hahaa, me Vo-voy a venir, ya pa-para –aunque Haru dijo eso no planeaba hacerlo- Y-ya haaaaha –cuando haru termino de venirse trague todo su semen-

Porque hiciste e-eso, No es asqueroso? –dijo Haru mientras se reincorporo en la cama sentándose frente mío-

No, porque se trata de ti Haru – y lo bese olvidándome que aúntenía algo de su semen en mis labios- perdón Haru me olvide-

No importa, porque se trata de ti rin –dijo mientras lamia el semen que había dejado en sus labios-

Entonces ahora es tu turno –baje mi pantalón junto con mi bóxer, tome la mano de Haru e hice que agarrara mi miembro, sin que le digiera nada Haru empezó a hacer su trabajo, lo cual me sorprendió porque creí que se negaría, tal vez ya estaba empezando a ceder bajo el placer, de la nada Haru dejo de agarrar mi miembro con su mano y lo metió dentro de su boca, no podía creerlo mi pene dentro de su boca y en esta posición, yo estaba arrodillado en la cama mientras que Haru estaba en cuatro chupándomela-

Ha-haru haaaha –mi respiración estaba agitada y mi corazón acelerado, estaba a punto de venirme pero no quería hacerlo en su boca, entonces empuje a haru contra la cama-

Que pasa Rin? –Haru tenía un hilo de baba que caía de sus labios, estaba totalmente sonrojado y su respiración era acelerada-

Date vuelta Haru.

Q-que?!

Que te des vuelta –Haru parecía no entender lo que decía, entonces lo di vuelta yo mismo, dejándome una grandiosa vista de su trasero, lamí toda su espalda haciendo un camino de baba en ella hasta llegar a la parte inferior, empecéa besar su trasero y a dejarle marcas e incluso pequeñas mordidas-

Haag Ri-rin haaha

-ya no podía soportarlo tenía que hacerlo completamente mío, solo… mío, introduje mi medo en su trasero, Haru reaccionó inmediatamente después de eso curvando su espalda y ahogando un gemido, luego metí otro dedo yempecé a jugar con ellos adentro suyo buscando el punto de placer de Haru, después introdujeotro más-

Y-ya Rin, pa-para haaa –la respiración de Haru era cada vez mas acelerada, lo único que hacía era apretar las sabanas fuertemente mientras yo hundía mis dedos dentro de el-

Haaahaa….

Con que ese es tu punto de placer –abrí los tres dedos para terminar de hacer espacio, al darme cuenta no teníamos vaselina, entonces al retirar mis tres dedos metí mi lengua-

Rin q-que, no ha-hagas eso, s-se siente ca-caliente y húmedo.

Quieres que la meta ya? –Dije separando por un segundo mi boca de su trasero-

Idio- idiota, no preguntes esas cosas, so-solo hazlo haa

-Al escuchas esas palabras, saque mi lengua de su interior y levante su cadera- Esto es lo que pedias Haru, ahora te are completamente mío.

-introduje la punta de mi pene primero y luego fui metiéndola despacio, para que Haru se fuera acostumbrando-

Due-duele haaaha.

Ya te acostumbraras, solo un po-poco mas –dije mientras terminaba de meterla, empecé a moverme despacio-

Rin ma-más rápido, m-mas haahaa.

-esta vez no iba a complacerlo tan fácilmente- está bien, entonces aselo por ti mismo.

Que?! –no podía ver perfectamente la cara de Haru pero notaba sus orejas sonrojadas, hice que Haru cambiara de posición dejándolo a el arriba mío-

Ahora empieza a moverte.

-Haru estaba totalmente sonrojado, pero no se negó, al parecer el placer lo estaba dominando pero todavía no lo suficiente, tenía que hacerlo gemir aúnmás y principalmente mi nombre, hasta que los vecinos se lo aprendieran. Empezó lentamente pero después fue tomando velocidad, cada vezmás rápido y más rápido, podía sentir la respiración de Haru y ver unas pequeñas lágrimas de placer que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, era malditamente sexy!-

Ha-haru haaa –mi respiración agitada y el placer del momento apenas me dejaba pronunciar las palabras- di mi no-nom-nombre.

Ri-rin.

Más alto, Haru hhah, me voy a ve-venir.

y-yo también, haaha Rin.

-en ese momento estábamos completamente unidos, nuestras respiraciones, nuestros latidos, todo, hasta nuestras voces y cuerpos ya que nos vinimos al mismo tiempo-

Haaaahaag haaha –todo era perfecto, Haru cayo arriba mío, mientras yo sacaba mi miembro de su trasero-

Haaa Rin!–ese gemido fue el mejor de todos, lo abrace con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban-

Te amo, Haru.

Yo también te amo, Rin –dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello- demasiado.

-después de esas palabras Haru me miró fijamente y empezó a acariciar mi pelo-

Que sucede?

Nada –dijo sonriendo levemente-

Nada?

Bueno, solo estaba pensando en algo.

En qué?

Que el color de tus ojos es como el hilo rojo que nos une.

Te réferis al hilo rojo del destino.

Si.

Entonces el color azul de los tuyos es como el mar que nos conecta.

El mar?

Sí, porque a pesar de que estuvimos separados por tanto tiempo, el mar siempre nos conectaba, ya que si lo atravesabasabía que te volvería a ver.

Rin… -en ese momento Haru me beso, pero fue un beso especial, porque atreves de el pude sentir una enorme calidez, fue un beso profundo y apasionado lleno de sentimientos mutuos, después de eso nos acomodamos y Haru se durmió en mis brazos-

Con que el hilo rojo que nos une eh? Realmente quien es el cursi ahora –dije poniendo una leve sonrisa y quedándome profundamente dormido, teniendo en mis brazos a la persona por la cual cruce ese inmenso mar-

**Narra Haru**

Al despertar lo primero que vi fue la cara de Rin, eso me hizo extremadamente feliz, con una de mis manos corrí un mechón de pelo de su cara-

Buenos días Rin.

Buenos días Haru.

Estabas despierto?

Si, hace un rato –dijo rin mientras abrió los ojos-

Entonces porque?

Es que te veías tan lindo durmiendo que no quise molestarte.

No hacía falta –dije sonrojándome levemente-

Quieres desayunar algo Haru?

Si, ahora iré a-

No, hoy lo preparare yo –dijo Rin sentándose en la cama y poniéndose la camisa-

Pero no-

Es una recompensa.

Recompensa?

Si, por lo de anoche, estuviste increíble

Qu-que?!

Enserio, nunca pensé que llegarías a chupa-

-en ese momento le arroje una almohada a Rin haciendo que se caiga de la cama-

Dolió, porque fue eso?!

Por decir cosas innecesarias! Ahora anda a preparar el desayuno.

Pero-

Rin!

Está bien, ya entendí

-Rin termino de cambiarse y salió del cuarto, yo también hice lo mismo y me cambie, pero al levantarme note quesucedía algo, mis piernas no tenían fuerza, y me dolía mucho el….-

Rin!

Que sucede, Porque me llamaste así.

No puedo caminar –dije sonrojado-

Que?

Que no puedo caminar! Me duele demasiado el… trasero –dije mientras miraba para un costado- así que hazte cargo y cárgame.

Eh?

Lo que escuchaste, cárgame hasta la cocina.

-en ese momento Rin me miro con una leve sonrisa en los labios, sabía que estaba pensando en algo-

Está bien, como órdenes.

-en ese momento en vez de cargarme llevándome en su espalda Rin me cargo como una princesa-

Pe-pero que estas asiendo! Bájame

Estas seguro, podrás siquiera dar dos pasos my lady?

-estaba realmente cabreado, quería matarlo pero no tenía otra opción más que dejar que me llevara como quisiera, durante todo el desayuno no le dirigí la palabra-

Ne, Haru, podes hablarme?

…

Por favor, perdón por lo de hace un rato, no fue para tanto, así que háblame.

…..

Tsk, que quiere que haga? are cualquier cosa, solo perdóname.

Cualquier cosas?

Si!

Entonces, para la próxima vez, yo quiero ser el de arriba.

Que!?

Dijiste que cualquier cosa.

Bueno pero.

Rin.

Aah, está bien, pero si no puedes manejarlo yo tomare el control entendido?

Está bien.

-después de eso Rin salió a correr, sinceramente no sédónde sacaba tanta energía, yo apenas me podía parar, cuando llego la noche pedimos comida, ya que aunque logre pararme, no podía decir lo mismo de caminar, durante la cena me acorde que tenía que decirle algo muy importante a Rin-

Rin.

Mm?

Tengo algo que decirte. –Dije poniéndome algo angustiado-

Que pasa Haru, estas bien? O acaso lo de anoche fue demasiado y-

Que te calles –dije mientras lo mire seriamente a punto de tirarle lo primero que tuviera a mano- solo escúchame, idiota –suspire- Dentro de dos meses yo… me mudare a Tokio.

Pero que dices Haru, no bromees.

Es verdad, conseguí trabajo ahí, así que tendré que mudarme.

E-en serio?

Si, en un restaurant de 4 estrellas en el centro de Tokio, me aceptaron como un aprendiz de chef, así que para enfocarme bien en el trabajo tengo que mudarme ahí, aunque todavía tengo que conseguir un departamento, solo quería darte esta noticia lo antes posible…

-Lo único que hizo rin en ese momento fue mirarme fijamente totalmente sorprendido sin decir una palabra. Sabía que esto complicaría nuestra relación y más por el hecho de que él también tiene que seguir su sueño, no sabía que iría a pasar después de ese tiempo con nosotros-

\- a partir del día siguiente, Rin se empezó a comportar de forma extraña, estaba fuera de casa casi todo el día o recibía llamadas a cualquier horario, nunca me anime a preguntarle nada porque parecía realmente ocupado, duro así toda una semana, hasta que me encontré con makoto y le conté lo que pasaba-

No creo que tengas que preocuparte Haru, el realmente te ama así que dudo que te esté ocultando algo importante, tal vez solo quiere esperar el momento indicado para decirte las cosas, aunque creo que si te preocupa tanto la situación lo mejor seríair y preguntarle, sin importar si parece ocupado o no, él te tiene que dar una respuesta, después de todo es tu pareja no?

Tienes razón makoto, sin importar lo que suceda tengo que saber la verdad.

No te preocupes, seguro no es nada Haru –dijo makoto poniendo su sonrisa habitual-

Sí, es verdad, gracias –dije sonriendo levemente- y… makoto.

Si?

Estas saliendo con alguien?

Eh! Ahh, no no, para nada, porque la pregunta?

Tu cuello.

Que?

Tiene una marca de beso.

Ehh! No te equivocas Haru –dijo makoto moviendo las manos-

Es que ayer estaba jugando con uno de mis gatos y este me rasguño, nada mas ja ja.

Enserio? Es que a mí me parece más una marca de-

Que tarde se hizo, tengo que irme, espero que todo salga bien con Rin –dijo makoto mientras se alejaba- buena suerte Haruu.

Pero makoto… ahh bueno, lo que dijo es cierto, tengo que hablar con Rin ahora mismo.

**Narra Makoto**

Uff, eso estuvo cerca! Haru casi estuvo a punto de acosarme con preguntas para que le digiera la verdad, que bueno que estámás preocupado por lo de rin, hubiera sido un problema si se enteraba que estoy saliendo con… Sousuke, todo fue tan repentino que ni siquiera yo sécómo sucedió y todo comenzó hace apenas 3 días, -habían pasado varios días desde que Rin y Haru confesaran sus sentimientos en la playa, Sousuke y yo estábamos algo decepcionados de que nunca podríamos estar con ellos, pero lo fuimos superando, nosotros siempre fuimos muy cercanos, era una relación parecida a la que tenía con Haru pero al mismo tiempo diferente, durante todos estos días él se quedaba en mi casa hasta tarde e incluso a dormir abecés, pero hace tres días Sousuke me beso… no solo en la boca, sino también el cuello, dejando aquella marca que casi me delata, yo le pregunte qué estaba haciendo y el me contesto "Lo que siempre quise" en verdad no entendía muy bien la situación, pero no quería meterme en otra cosa que pudiera romperme el corazón de nuevo y al decirle eso el inmediatamente me dijo que entonces aria todo como se debe, empezando por preguntarme si quería salir con él, al escuchar esas palabras no lo podía creer el realmente iba enserio, pero yo no lo entendía, si el al igual que yo, acababa de perder a la persona que amaba, como podía decirme esto? Sousuke no quiso contestar mi pregunta solo insistió en que saliera con él y termine aceptando, a decir verdad, no me molesta estar… con el *pensémientras me sonrojaba levemente* y hablando de Sousuke en unas horas tengo una cita con el! Tengo que llegar a casa rápido-

-cuando llegue a casa me bañe lo más rápido posible, me cambie y arregle, por alguna razón estaba nervioso y ansioso por salir con él, aunque ya lo hemos echo muchas veces creo que esta vez es diferente, tal vez por ese beso… estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche el timbre sonar-

Ya voy! –dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta y la abrí-

Oi Makoto.

Sousuke –al verlo note que no era el único totalmente arreglado para salir, además pude notar un aroma peculiar, el perfume de Sousuke era realmente dulce-

Vamos?

Ah sí! –dije un poco nervioso-

-caminamos hasta un restaurante y entramos, yo pedí algo de pasta, mientras Sousuke carne, en ese momento recordé que a Rin le encanta la carne y por alguna razón en pensar que Sousuke y el compartían gustos y cosas tan similares entre ellos mes hizo sentir algo…-

Makoto, pasa algo?

Na-nada, solo estaba algo distraído – creo que estoy pensando demasiado las cosas, no tengo que dejarme llevar por pequeñeces, tome algo de aire y me relaje-

\- Sousuke y yo no teníamos mucho tema de conversación pero aun así encontrábamos algo de qué hablar, cuando terminamos de cenar, fuimos a caminar por la playa, la luna se reflejaba en el mar y alumbraba todo a su paso-

Es una hermosa noche, no Sousuke?

Si, tienes razón.

Dime.

Si?

Porque me pediste que saliera con Tigo?

-se hizo un silencio ensordecedor, ambos paramos de caminar y Sousuke me miró fijamente, lo único que podía escuchar en ese momento era los latidos de mi corazón cada vez más acelerados por su presencia y el ruido de las olas-

Porque…. Quería darnos una oportunidad.

Que quieres decir con eso, acaso no amabas a Rin?

Es que… Makoto yo.

Explícate! Realmente no entiendo esta situación, yo… yo… -dije con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos- no quiero que nadie másjuegue con mis sentimientos, así que si solo estás conmigo para olvidarte de Rin o reemplazarlo no cuentes con migo –en ese momento estaba a punto de marcharme pero sentí que Sousuke me agarro del brazo-

Yo nunca aria eso Makoto!

Entonces porque? Acaso no amabas a Rin? Como es posible que pudieras superarlo todo en tan poco tiempo, yo no… puedo, no del todo -en ese momento Sousuke me abrazo-

Ya… no llores –dijo abrazándomeaúnmás fuerte- puede que tu aun no hayas olvidado a Haru del todo, pero no me importa, de alguna forma lograre que te olvides de él y solo me mires a mí, como tendría que haber sido siempre.

-en ese momento no entendía bien las palabras de Sousuke, solo sabía que lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón, porque mientras me abrazaba podía sentir que unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas-

Es verdad que me sentía atraído por Rin, pero ahora que sucedió todo esto, me doy cuenta que esos sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para llamarlos "amor" lo único que hice fue engañarme todo este tiempo, por miedo a perderlo, al igual que te perdí a ti.

D-de que estas hablando Sousuke –dije apartándome de el- Perderme, engañarte? A que te refieres?

Yo realmente nunca ame a Rin, fue un engaño que yo mismo me termine creyendo y todo por culpa de Haru.

De Haru?!

_Notas finales_: en el siguiente capítulo cosas serán reveladas, tanto por el lado de Sousuke como de Rin. Gracias por leer!


	4. La verdad

Notas: espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí! En este nombrare a Shinjuku que es uno de los veintitrés barrios especiales de Tokio (información cultural jaja) y a partir de los siguientes capítulos agregare un par de cositas que se que les gustaran(?

**La verdad**

**Narra Sousuke**

Si… Haru.

P-pero porque?

Esto paso hace años, antes de que Rin se fuera a Australia, yo en ese entonces a la persona que enverdad amaba era a ti… Makoto.

….. –Makoto me miró fijamente como si no entendiera nada, pero ha la vez totalmente sorprendido-

-Suspire- Pero…. Tú estabas enamorado de Haru, aún recuerdo cuando me lo contaste, yo realmente estaba devastado, pero si él te hacia feliz no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, entonces desde ese día no pude evitar odiar a nanase por alguna razón, con el pasar del tiempo Rin se fue a Australia y yo solo te tenía a ti, pero tú solo tenías ojos para Haru, entonces no pude evitar que mi odio creciera, cuando me entere que Rin y él se seguían hablando no lo pude soportar, sentía que Nanase no solo me había quitado a la persona que amaba, si no que ahora me quitaría a mi mejor amigo –dije mientras cerraba la mano con fuerza- tch, yo realmente… lo odiaba!

Sousuke –dijo Makoto interrumpiéndome- yo… no sabía nada de esto, si solamente me lo hubieras-

Que? Contado?, eso hubiera cambiado algo, acaso dejaría de amar a Nanase para poder estar con migo?, no lo hubieras echo, solo me tendrías lastima.

Eso no es cierto! Aunque no sé lo que hubiera hecho…

-en ese momento al notar la expresión de tristeza de Makoto intente calmarme- Bueno eso ya no tiene importancia.

Entonces dime Sousuke, que tiene que ver todo esto con que en verdad no amabas a Rin?

Como decía, al enterarme de que Haru estaba en contacto con Rin, en mi desesperación por evitar que también me lo quitara, yo… impulsivamente le dije que lo amaba y por ese no quería que se acercase a Rin, en ese momento creí que eso era lo único que necesitaba para que Nanase se rindiera con él, pero después de insistirle tantas veces y el al decirme que lo amaba en frente mío, me di cuenta que él ya me había sacado a Rin, aun así no me rendí y cuando volvió, me confesé con él para ver si podía separarlos, para ver si me elegía a a mí a pesar de todo, pero me equivoque, su corazón ya… le pertenecía a alguien más… y ese alguien era Haru… durante todo este tiempo creí que en verdad amaba a Rin porque termine por creerme las palabras que dije aquel día, pero me di cuenta que en verdad era un sentimiento de egoísmo, miedo, quería a Rin para mí y tenía miedo de que Nanase me lo quitara como hizo con Tigo.

Pero yo nunca me aparte de ti y Rin tampoco, entonces porque decís eso?

Porque aunque ustedes estuvieran a mi lado o hablando con migo, yo podía notar que sus ojos nunca me miraban a mí, cada vez que estaba con Tigo Makoto, tu sonrisa y tu ojos reflejaban a Haru, nunca me mirabas a mí y ahora con Rin pasa lo mismo, aunque estemos los dos solo, me doy cuenta de que en sus ojos a la única que persona que ve es a Nanase.

Sousuke…

En verdad Rin hubiera sido el único que se enamorara de Nanase, no me hubiera molestado… pero con Tigo es distinto, además que Haru acaparo la mirada de mi mejor amigo y de la persona que amaba! Que se supone que haga frente a eso! Yo… -unas pequeñas lágrimas nublaban mi vista-

Ahora entiendo todo, perdón Sousuke por no haberme dado cuenta durante todo este tiempo –dijo Makoto sonriendo levemente- el único que realmente salió herido de todo esto fuiste tú, realmente lo siento –al terminar de decir esas palabras, Makoto me abrazo-

Ma-makoto.

Pero ya no tienes por qué sentirte así, Haru ya tiene a Rin y por lo que me cuenta, realmente les esta llendo bien, ahora que se tus verdaderos sentimiento yo… quiero… salir con Tigo Sousuke.

-al escuchar esas palabras realmente me sorprendí, nunca creí que le aceptaría- enserio? No soy solo un remplazo de Haru?

Eh! Porque decís eso? Acaso crees que yo seríacapaz de usarte así?

Bueno… es que-

Es verdad que aún no puedo olvidarme de Haru por completo, pero es porque todo esto fue muy repentino, si hubiera tenido algo más de tiempo, seguro que ningún pensamiento de él tendría lugar en mi cabeza, así que Sousuke ayúdame a olvidar –dijo Makoto separándose de mí y mirándome fijamente- además tu dijiste que "de alguna forma lograrías que me olvide de él y solo te mire a ti" aunque en este momento el único al que estoy mirando es… a ti.

Makoto puedo-

Esas cosas no se preguntan solo hazlo.

-como si él hubiera leído mi mente, antes de decir una palabra más ya sabía lo que quería, entonces esto es a lo que se refieren cuando estas unido a alguien? Parece que nuestra relación, realmente va a funcionar, sin pensar más agarre su cintura y me acerque a sus labios para luego besarlo suavemente pero con mucha pasión-

-después de ese beso, seguimos caminando un rato por la playa y regresamos a la casa de Makoto, el me invito a aquedarme ya que eran más de las doce y yo acepte, en ese momento podría haber pasado cualquier cosa pero decidí tomarnos nuestra relación con calma, por lo menos hasta que Makoto realmente me amara, al día siguiente Makoto me despertó para desayunar, me levante y fui hasta la cocina-

-bostezo-

Todavía tienes sueño?

No es eso, siempre me cuestadespertarme temprano.

-Makoto lanzo una pequeña risita-

Que?

Nada, solo que pareces muy tierno de esa forma.

Enserio? A mí el tierno me parecíastú mientras dormías.

Eeeh! No me digas que tu…

Sí, te mire mientras dormías, siempre me dio curiosidad y tenía razón, pareces un ángel –dije con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Makoto se sonrojo mientras miraba para un costado sin saber que responderme, yo me senté y sirvió el desayuno-

Makoto.

S-si?

Me avías dicho que irías a una academia en Tokio para aprender a ser bombero no?

Bueno si, porque?

Es que después de pensarlo mucho, decidí ir a estudiar en Tokio también.

Enserio! Qué bueno –dijo Makoto con una sonrisa-

Después de todo mi sueño es ser policía, alguien que pueda proteger a las personas y casualmente la academia a la cual asistiré es la misma que la tuya.

Eh? No puede ser, yo creí que solo era de bomberos.

Si pero a principio de de año al lado se abrió para policías, haciéndolo todo un mismo instituto.

Ha, ya veo, entonces estaremos viéndonos seguido –dijo Makoto con una leve sonrisa y algo sonrojado-

Sí, pero yo iré a la tarde, ya que al ser nuevo no abarca horario a la mañana.

Pero entonces no hay problema, iré a la salida de tu horario entonces.

Enserio Makoto? Arias eso por mí?

Por supuesto, después de todo sos mi… pareja no? –dijo algo sonrojado- ah y bueno, sabes dónde te quedaras a vivir haya? Yo estaré en el ex departamento de mi abuela ya que no puede vivir allí debido a su edad, me permitió tenerlo y queda cercar de Tokio.

Yo… realmente no sédónde quedarme ja ja

Pero Sousuke, obligatoriamente tienes que mudarte dentro de un mes y medio ya que las prácticas empezaran después de esos días.

Es que… yo, realmente decidí ir a esa academia ayer a la noche.

Q-que?! Pero me dijiste que lo estuviste pensando mucho.

Y es verdad! Ayer a la noche estuve pensando varias horas, pero después de ver tu cara durmiendo no me quedaron dudas.

Ah! –Reacciono Makoto totalmente sonrojado- realmente sos –suspiro- ya veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

Enserio!? Gracias Makoto –dije sonriendo-

D-de nada y casi se me olvida decirte que Haru también estará trabajando en Tokio.

Eh!

En un restaurant a unas 8 cuadras de la academia, yo me seguiré viendo con él, así que Sousuke por favor no pienses otra cosa sí?

E-está bien –realmente no me gusto para nada la situación, pero no había nada que hacer después de todo él es su mejor amigo-

Y hablando de Haru… me pregunto si todo se habrá arreglando con Rin.

Dijiste algo Makoto?

N-no nada.

**Narra Haru**

Después de hablar con Makoto me dirigí directamente a mi casa, al entrar Rin todavía no había llegado, entonces mientras lo esperaba, empecé a cocinar y a pensar que cosas le preguntaría, cuando termine, fui a bañarme, el agua fría ayudaba a relajarme y pensar que todo saldrá bien entre nosotros, tengo que confiar en Rin, al salir me seque y cambie, cuando me dirigí a la cocina Rin estaba sentado-

Rin.

Ah, Haru, creí que estabas dormido, por eso no hice ningún ruido y evite entrar al cuarto.

-cuando mire el horario, ya eran las doce, el tiempo paso tan rápido con todo lo sucedido que perdí la noción del tiempo, pero lo más importante que hacia Rin llegando a este horario-

Ya veo…

Sucede algo?

No realmente –dije evitando mirarlo fijamente-

Haru, te conozco que sucede –dijo Rin levantando y parándose frente mío-

Yo...

Si?

Que estuviste asiendo todos estos días? –Rin me quedo mirando fijamente, mientras yo saque fuerzas donde no tenía y también lo mire directamente para demostrarle que iba en serio-

-suspiro- quería decírtelo más adelante pero… viendo lo preocupado que estas, tanto que me miraste con esos ojos, no tengo opción, te lo diré.

-Rin se apoyó contra la pared, mientras meditaba como empezar a decirme las cosas, en ese momento estaba realmente inquieto, tenía miedo, de que fuera a decirme algo que realmente no quisiera oír-

Veras Haru yo... durante todos estos días estuve reuniéndome con reclutadores que alguna vez me contactaron y finalmente encontré a uno. Cuando me dijiste que te irías a Tokio estaba totalmente en shock, no sabíaqué hacer, ya tenías un camino por el cual empezar tu futuro y y yo nada, además que ese camino te separaría de mí, entonces…

….. –en ese momento mientras escuchaba lo que decía Rin no quería que siguiera, no quería escuchar que en búsqueda de nuestro futuro tendríamos que separarnos, no otra vez, que paso con el "no quiero un futuro sin ti" acaso fue una mentira!, de mis ojos empezaron a caer unas pequeñas lágrimas, de las cuales le siguieron otras y otras-

H-haru!? Estas bien, que sucede?

Na-nada, déjame!

Como que "nada", oye Haru-

-en ese momento abrase a Rin, como si tenerlo entre mis brazos fuera a impedir que se fuera de mi lado- no voy a permitir que me dejes!

Pero de que estás hablando?

Tú te iras para poder seguir tu sueño y eso me hace feliz pero… no quiero que sea lejos mío, puede que suene algo egoísta, pero es lo que siento.

Haru –suspiro- podes dejar a las personas terminar de hablar, antes de reaccionar de esta forma?

Es que… -dije mientras me apartaba de Rin-

Quien es el idiota ahora –dijo Rin con una sonrisa y secándome las lágrimas- escúchame si?

Es verdad que me voy a ir con un reclutador, pero estuve haciendo otras cosasaparte de eso.

Eh?

El reclutador que elegí fue uno el cual se encontraba lo más cerca de Tokio, en Shinjuku.

Pero aunque shinjuku no quede muy distante de Tokio, aun así es un viaje algo largo y se hará difícil vernos todos los días.

Bueno la segunda cosa que estuve haciendo durante todos estos días fue…

-la cara de Rin se sonrojo de repente-

Buscar un departamento…

Un departamento? –No podía entender o no podía creer lo que Rin estaba dando a entender con esas palabras el acaso-

Lo diré simplemente, Haru tu… -Rin agarro una de mis manos fuertemente- quieres ir a vivir con migo?

-ir a vivir con Rin…, esto es verdad?-

Fue muy difícil encontrar un departamento que estuviera a un mínimo horario de viaje desde el a Tokio o shinjuku, pero lo encontré, si vienes a vivir con migo podremos vernos todos los días, además que no queda muy lejos de Tokio y tomando el tren llegas más rápido, así que…

Si.

Que… dijiste?

Que sí, quiero ir a vivir con Tigo, Rin –dije sonriendo levemente-

Haru… que bueno, yo… -unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos-

Rin que sucede? Iré a vivir con Tigoasí que no llores.

Lo sé, lloro de felicidad, durante todos estos días realmente me esforcé por hacer lo mejor para ambos, no quería que nuestro futuro nos separara y tenía miedo de que no aceptaras ir a vivir con-

Como no iría a aceptar? Cuantas veces tengo que decir que te amo para que te des cuenta que por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo –dije acercándome a Rin y secando esas delicadas lagrimas con un beso-

Te amo tanto Haru

Lo sé –dije levemente sonrojado y en ese momento Rin me beso, un beso apasionado y profundo lleno de sentimientos, eso me hizo pensar cuanto extrañaba sus beso, esa noche no pasó nada más que un par de besos, estábamos realmente románticos, especialmente Rin y por primera vez desde que llego dormimos en la misma cama sin antes haber hecho el amor, ya que lo único que queríamos era sentirnos en una al otro con un simple abrazo, por lo menos eso era lo único que realmente quería y me hacía falta, sentir que Rin siempre estaría a mi lado-

-cuando pasaron los dos meses Rin y yo estamos subiendo las ultimas cosas al camión de mudanza, según lo que me había dicho Makoto el 15 dias antes que nosotros ya se había mudado cerca del centro de Tokio en el departamento de su abuela, pero sin especificarme bien donde quedaba, y según lo que me entere por parte de Rin, Sousuke también se había ido a alguna parte de Tokio a vivir pero no le especifico bien donde, eso me pareció algo extraño, pero decidí no indagar más en el asunto, cuando llegamos al departamento, era realmente hermoso, Rin sí que tenía buen gusto!, solo habíapodido verlo por fotos, pero era realmente más hermoso en persona-

Y? qué te parece Haru?

Me encanta.

Enserio?

Sí, es hermoso, realmente tienes un buen gusto.

Lo sé.

Como el de una chica.

Que?!

Pero en el buen sentido Rin no te enojes.

Tsk, tú y tus comentarios Haru –suspiro-

Bueno ayúdame a meter las cosas.

Está bien.

-Rin y yo tardamos unos días antes de terminar de acomodar todo en el departamento, pero logramos hacerlo antes de que empezará su entrenamiento y mi trabajo, nosotros salíamos al mismo horario para dirigirnos a la parada del tren, aunque yo volvía antes que Rin porque por ahora no era un chef de tiemplo completo, era solo un aprendiz, Antes de empezar nuestra nueva rutina, le conté a Rin que la academia donde estudiaría Makoto se encontraba a unas cuadras de mi trabajo y que nos veríamos, no dijo nada pero por su expresión note que mucho no le agradaba la idea, aunque el sabía que solo era mi mejor amigo, al igual que Sousuke para él, nos separamos en la estación con un beso, ya no tenía vergüenza o miedo de lo que nos pudieran decir, total solo éramos dos personas que se amaban. Al terminar mi turno a eso de la una de la tarde, Makoto me estaba esperando en la puerta, ambos nos sentamos en un bar cercano y tomamos algo mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido con Rin-

Y bueno eso fue todo.

Ya veo, es como te dije Haru no teníaspor qué preocuparte, me alegro que todo haya salido bien y que ahora sean una pareja completa… aunque solo faltaría una cosa…

Que?

Eh, escuchaste eso? Ja ja no me hagas caso

-lo mire seriamente, pensando que estaba bromeando-

Ya Haru, perdón.

Bueno, tengo que irme Makoto, Rin llegara en unas horas y tengo que preparar la cena.

Está bien, entonces te acompañare

–Makoto me acompaño hasta la estación, pero en vez de irse se subió con migo al tren- Makoto.

Si?

Porque subiste al tren?

Para ir a casa, este es el tren que más rápido llega haya.

No sabía que tu departamento estaba en aquella dirección.

Creí que te lo había dicho, tal vez me olvide, es que pasaron tantas cosas.

Cosas?

Nada.

-Makoto estaba actuando algo extraño, sentía que me estaba ocultando algo y no me gustaba para nada-

Oye, Makoto.

Eh.

Puedo ir a tu departamento?

Bu-bueno es que…

Solo digo ya que queda en la misma dirección que el mío y creí que no te molestaría que tu mejor amigo de toda tu vida, viera el lugar donde vivís.

Si lo decís de esa forma –dijo makoto algo nervioso-

-cuando Makoto salió del tren yo lo seguí hasta su departamento y note que no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde vivíamos Rin y yo a unas 15 o 17 cuadras diría yo, al entrar vi que era un departamento parecido al nuestro pero sin balcón y algo viejo, pero bastante amplio, me enseño todos los cuartos de la casa y nos sentamos un rato, pero aún seguía notando esa aura de nervios que rodeaba a Makoto, realmente quería quedarme más tiempo pero Rin estaba a una rato de llegar-

Me alegro que estés viviendo en un lugar tan lindo Makoto, es una lástima que una sola persona viva solamente acá.

S-si una lástima.

Bueno me iré.

Ah, ya veo, te acompaño.

No hace falta, tomare el autobús de la esquina, nuestro departamento deber quedar a 15 cuadra del tuyo así que llegare en unos minutos.

Enserio? Entonces podre ir a visitarte –dijo Makoto poniendo su sonrisa de siempre-

Si.

-Makoto de todas formas me acompaño hasta la salida- nos vemos Makoto.

Adiós Haru, espero verte pronto.

-hasta ese momento todo estaba bien, todo parecía sumamente normal y pensé que solo era mi imaginación, no creo que me esté ocultando algo realmente o por lo menos es lo que llegue a pensar en ese momento, cuando estaba terminando de despedirme de Makoto, note que alguien se acercaba a nosotros y al verlo realmente no lo podía creer-

Sousuke.

-Al escucharme pronunciar esas palabras, Makoto miro para la misma dirección que yo, sus ojo se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos-

No puede ser, pero si el todavía no-

De que estas hablando? –dije mirándolo fijamente-

Es que Ha-haru.

Nanase!? Que haces acá?

-Sousuke estaba parado en frente nuestro- mejor dicho que haces túacá? Yo solo pase a visitar el departamento de Makoto después del trabajo.

Que, acaso Makoto no te dijo nada?

Decirme que? –dije totalmente confundido-

Makoto y yo-

Hey, Sousuke no creo que tengas que decirlo ahora.

Porque no? Acaso te avergüenzo o no quieres que tu Haru reaccione mal?

No digas eso sabes que tu eres mi-

Alguien podría decirme que pasa acá? Makoto…

-suspiro- te lo diré yo Nanase, nosotros estamos viviendo juntos.

-que es lo que acabo de escuchar?, acaso Makoto y Sousuke están…- entonces ustedes son

Novios –dijo Makoto interrumpiéndome- perdón por no haberte dicho nada, Haru.

Notas finales: espero que les allá gustado, el próximo capítulo se tratara principalmente de Sousuke y Makoto. Gracias por leer!


	5. un nuevo comienzo

Notas: en este capítulo nombrare a Yokohama que es la segunda mayor ciudad de Japón después de Tokio.

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Narra Haru**

-Novios… realmente no entendía lo que sucedida, todo era tan repentino, me quede mirando a Makoto totalmente sorprendido sin decir una palabra-

No quería decírtelo de esta forma pero… -suspiro- es mi culpa por no animarme a decírtelo, perdón.

No tienes por qué disculparte Makoto –dije saliendo un poco de mi sorpresa- entiendo porque te costaba decírmelo.

Enserio? Qué bueno.

-Sousuke aclaro su garganta-

-lo dos lo miramos en ese instante, nos habíamos olvidado de su presencia-

Pe-perdón Suosuke –dijo Makoto algo nervioso- es que solo-

Está bien, no pasa nada –dijo Sousuke totalmente serio- lo importante ahora es contarle a Nanase como sucedió todo no? –en ese instante Sousuke dirigió su mirada hacia mí-

S-si tienes razón, yo le contare todo a Haru –dijo Makoto notando las miradas que cruzábamos en ese momento Sousuke y yo- vamos Haru – Makoto me agarro del brazo empujándome para un lado- Sousuke tu espera en el departamento.

-Sousuke suspiro cerrando los ojos- bueno, pero no tarden mucho –y se dirigió al interior del edificio-

Bueno ahora quiero saber lo que sucedió –dije mirándolo fijamente, Makoto me soltó del brazo y empezó a hablar-

Sousuke y yo hace como dos meses que estamos saliendo, todo comenzó casi una semana después de que Rin y tú se confesaran en la playa….

-en ese momento Makoto me conto todo, el beso que le dio Sousuke y esa macar sospechosa que tenía en el cuello la cual sabía que no la podía haber hecho un gato, pero si él lo decía decidí creerle, su primera cita, lo que Sousuke le confeso, en ese momento mientras lo contaba me sentí muy mal, creí que tendría que pedirle disculpas pero para que servirían ahora?, después me dijo que gracias a que expreso sus sentimientos de esa forma decidió salir con él y que cuando Sousuke se vino a estudiar a la academia no Tania lugar en donde quedarse entonces Makoto le ofreció que vivieran juntos, eso principalmente me sorprendió por parte de Makoto y me dio a entender que lo que tenía con Sousuke era algo serio y no solo un intento de olvidarse de mí, como había pensado desde el principio, eso me dejo mástranquilo-

Ya veo –dije aun algo abatido por la situación-

Estas bien Haru? Acaso-

Si estoy bien solo algo sorprendido.

Era de esperarse.

Pero quiero que sepas Makoto que no me molesta que estés saliendo con Sousuke, al contrario, me alegra que tengas a alguien –dije poniendo un leve sonrisa-

Gracias Haru –dijo Makoto sonriendo-

Bueno tengo que irme, Rin seguro ya abra llegado –después de todo lo sucedido cuando volví a mirar la hora eran las ocho, seguro estará preocupado-

Sí, ya es muy tarde, no era mi intención entretenerte hasta estas horas.

No te preocupes, después de todo quería conocer la verdad y Makoto…

Que?

Promete que nunca volverás a ocultarme nada –dije mirándolo fijamente-

Lo prometo.

Bien, porque yo tampoco de ocultare nada, si?

Si.

-despues de despedirnos, tome el autobús que milagrosamente llego al minuto de esperar y llegue al departamento quince minutos después, en verdad no queda tan lejos el departamento de Makoto volví a pensar, cuando entre Rin estaba sentado en el living con el televisor prendido-

Estoy en casa.

Ha-haru.

Que?

Como que, qué? Viste la hora que es, estaba preocupado –dijo Rin levantándose y mirándome fijamente-

Lo siento, tuve algunos asuntos.

Asuntos?

Sí, con Makoto.

-al escuchar esas palabras Rin me miro sorprendido, pero no con un aura de enojo o algo parecido, si no como si hubiera recordado algo que lo dejo paralizado-

Sucede algo Rin?

Na-nada, oye Haru

Si?

Makoto te dijo algo hoy?

Decirme algo… como qué?

Bueno tú sabes, sobre si sale con alguien o ese tipo de cosas.

Y porque te interesa saber eso tan de repente? Acaso te gusta

No digas estupideces Haru, sabes que sos el único hombre para mi, tks –dijo un Rin levemente sonrojado-

-solté una leve risita- lose solo me gusta molestarte.

Bueno volviendo al tema –dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo- te dijo algo?

Si… sobre lo de él y-

Sousuke –dijo Rin terminando la oración-

Como es que –dije mirándolo sorprendido-

Lo sé? Sousuke me lo conto hoy.

Hoy? Pero si estabas entrenando en Shinjuku.

Sí, pero fue a verme practicar, dijo que solo por hoy se tomó el día libre para contarme algo importante.

Entonces lo sabes todo?

Si… hasta lo que en verdad le pasaba a Sousuke con migo, eso realmente no me lo esperaba.

Ni yo –dije poniendo una cara algo triste-

Pe-pero no es tu culpa Haru que íbamos a-

Lo sé, no te preocupes Rin, eso ya es parte del pasado, no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora solo apoyarlos todo lo que pueda.

Y yo te ayudare –dijo Rin sonriendo levemente- después de todo yo también tengo algo de culpa por nunca pensar seriamente en sus sentimiento.

No diga eso Rin, no había forma de saberlo, los sentimientos abecés pueden ser muy complicados, lo sabemos bien no?

-después de decir esas palabras estaba a punto de ir a mi cuarto cuando Rin me detuvo-

Haru…

Mm?

-Rin se acercó a mí y me abrazo- que sucede?

La próxima vez que llegues tarde, podes llamarme o enviarme un mensaje.

Ri-rin….

Es que realmente me preocupe –dijo abrazándomeaúnmás fuerte- solo prométemelo.

-sonreí levemente, correspondiéndole al abrazo- lo prometo –me separe unos centímetros de él y lo mire fijamente- así que ya no te preocupes Rinrin.

-Rin se sonrojo levemente- No me llames así – .sonrió - Haru-ch-

-en ese momento lo interrumpí con un beso- que decías?

Eso no es justo –dijo Rin mientras suspiro-

Está bien, no te dirémásasí.

No me refería a eso.

Entonces a qué?

Al beso.

Ah?

Yo quería dártelo no al revés.

-en ese momento sentí que mi cara se sonrojaba cada vez más, me separe de Rin y me dirigí a mi cuarto-

Es-espera Haru.

Me voy a bañar, encárgate de la comida.

Pero no se suponía que-

-pare de caminar y lo mire fijamente lo más serio posible, pero con la cara sonrojada- solo hazlo.

-suspiro- como digas –y sonrió levemente, como si algo de mi expresión le hubiera dado un poco de satisfacción-

-al día siguiente, nos despertamos e hicimos la misma rutina de siempre para ir a mi trabajo y su entrenamiento, cuando nos despedimos en la parada del tren, me llego un mensaje y era de…. Sousuke? Como siquiera había obtenido mi número, era algo extraño, pero seguro se lo saco a Makoto, cuando lo leí, lo único que decía era que quería que nos veamos a las cuatro y media en un bar a tres cuadras del lugar de mi trabajo, exactamente el mismo donde fui con makoto pensé. Como acordamos a las cuatro y media estaba en aquel bar, normalmente salía a la una de mi trabajo pero como ahora estoy adquiriendo más responsabilidades en este, mis horarios se van alargando, aunque no todos los días, solo aquellos en los cuales hay demasiado clientes y hoy era uno de esos días, por eso solo tuve media hora para llegar acá,el bar no estaba muy lleno y Sousuke todavía no aparecía, seguro que debió salir un poco más tarde que yo hoy, cuando estaba por terminar el trago que pedí, sentí que alguien me llamo-

Nanase.

-mire atrás mío y era Sousuke algo fatigado, parecía como si hubiera corrido- Estas bien?

Sí, no te preocupes –dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y se sentaba frente mío-

Hoy Salí mas tarde de lo que pensé y tuve que correr algunas cuadras, eso es todo –dijo Sousuke como si hubiera estando sabiendo lo que me preguntaba, cuando por fin su respiración se calmó empezamos a hablar-

Entonces…. De que querías hablar?

-Sousuke me miro y suspiro cerrándolo ojos- sobre Makoto –dijo abriéndolos y mirándome fijamente pero con una expresión algo triste-

Makoto? Acaso sucedió algo.

No es eso exactamente, solo pensé que…. Podrías ayudarme.

-mire a Sousuke sorprendido- con qué?

Quiero que me ayudes a saber si Makoto realmente quiere estar con migo o si aún no pudo olvi-

-antes de que Sousuke prosiguiera lo interrumpí- porque decís eso?

Porque dudo que sienta lo mismo que yo siento por el –dijo mirando para abajo-

Pero que te hace pensar esas cosas?

Desde un principio ciertas actitudes que tenía Makoto hacia mi como de distancia no me molestaron ya que sabía que nuestra relación tenía que empezar de apoco y que él estaba más dolido con todo lo que paso… ya sabes, entonces intente llevar las cosas con calma entre nosotros, pero después de pasar estos meses creí que por lo menos se acercaríamás a mí, algo que no paso, también le costó contarte la verdad sobre nosotros, es cierto que yo tampoco le dije a Rin nada hasta ese día, pero porque creí que era un tema que tenía que hablar cara a cara, pero Makoto solo no tenía el valor suficiente y eso me hizo dudar, tal vez élno quiera que lo nuestro sea tomado enserio o algo así…

-al escuchar las palabras de Sousuke, note el tono de tristeza de estas, además yo también note a Makoto algo extraño, creí que era por el secreto de Sousuke y el, pero al parecer era algo más profundo- entiendo, entonces te ayudare.

Enserio? Nanase… gracias.

-era la primera vez que Sousuke me deba las gracias, realmente me sorprendió, creí que me… odiaba, tal vez este realmente preocupado por lo que pasa y además esta es una buena oportunidad para arreglar aunque sea un poco las cosas entre nosotros- pero que quieres que haga exactamente?

Me gustaría que hablaras con él, pero algo casual y que me digas lo que te dijo sobre nosotros.

Está bien, entonces le diré para juntarnos mañana, ya que es sábado lo invitare para que conozca nuestro departamento.

-al escuchar esas palabras Sousuke que animo un poco- entonces esperare escuchar lo que te dirá-se levantó de la silla y estuvo a punto de marcharse, per se detuvo y me dijo unas palabras- perdón por meterte en todo esto, sé que tendría que ir yo directamente a hablarle, pero… prefiero que seas tú quien me diga lo que sucede, luego yo veré que hacer, puede que sea algo cobarde de mi parte, pero quiero estar preparado para todo y eso implica volver a perder a la única persona que realmente ame y amo… otra vez.

-antes de que se alejare un poco másdirigí unas palabras hacia el- no te preocupes, conozco a Makoto lo suficiente como para saber que él no está jugando con Tigo y tampoco duda de su cariño hacia ti, deber ser otra cosa, seguro.

-después de esas palabras Sousuke no dijo nada y se marchó, luego de unos minutos hice lo mismo, me dirigí a casa e hice la cena, Rin y yo comimos juntos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho en el día, por supuesto evite hablar sobre lo sucedido con Sousuke, puede que él sea su mejor amigo pero si no le ha dicho nada es por algo, además que es un tema algo complicado. Al día siguiente alrededor de la una Makoto llego a casa, al escuchar el timbre fui a la puerta y la abrí haciéndolo pasar-

Como estas Haru?

Bien, tu?

Bien –dijo con su sonrisa de siempre- y Rin?

Ah, élestá en una competencia.

Y porque no fuiste a verlo?

Porque no es en shinjuku, es en la ciudad de Yokohama y queda bastante lejos, entonces dijo que estaría bien si me quedaba.

Ah, ya veo.

-después de hablar un rato sobro nuestras vidas diarias y de tomar algo de té, decidí preguntarle a Makoto sobre lo que Sousuke y yo de alguna forma, queríamos saber- y Makoto…

Si?

Como están las cosas entre Sousuke y tú?

Po-porque preguntas?

Por nada, curiosidad.

Las cosas entre nosotros están bien.

Solo, bien?

S-sí, hay algo de malo Haru?

-mire a Makoto fijamente- yo sé que algo te está pasando, por favor dime, que sucede.

Na-

No mientas! Prometiste que no volverías a ocultarme nada, dime.

-tardo un rato en contestar hasta que por fin pude escuchar unas palabras salir de su boca-

La verdad es… que ya no siento lo mismo por Sousuke, los sentimientos que tenía hacia él desde un principio ya no están, ahora en vez de quererlo y sentirme cómodo a su lado… descubrí que lo amo, es tan difícil que no séqué hacer.

-en ese momento lo mire sorprendido- entonces amas a Sousuke?

S-si –dijo sonrojándose un poco-

Pero entonces porque no se lo decís?

-en ese momento la cara de Makoto mostro una expresión algo triste- porque… como dije no séqué hacer, antes de tener estos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él podía decirle las cosas con calma, pero ahora no puedo soportar estar cerca de él, ya que termino sonrojándome o poniéndome nervioso, es tan frustrante, pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de que el no acepte estos sentimientos o de alguna forma terminar lastimado…

Makoto…

Siento que al hacer esto estoy alejando a Sousuke de mi lado y no quiero, Nosotros dormimos en camas separadas, aunque en el mismo cuarto y cada vez que uno de nosotros vuelve a casa nos saludamos como si fuéramos simplemente compañeros de cuarto y eso me hace preguntar si en verdad le importo como decía… quizás en verdad el no-

Yo creo –dije interrumpiéndolo- que tal vez esté intentando llevar las cosas despacio por ti.

Por mí?

Ya que él sabe cuánto te afecto lo que paso y quiere ir despacio para no lastimarte… o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo.

-Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras me miraba fijamente- el… te dijo?

A decir verdad, el me contacto por lo que pasa entre ustedes, el esta tan preocupado de que tú no quieras estar más con el que pidió mi ayuda, así que Makoto, yo diría que tienes que contarle la verdad, el en verdad te ama, si no dudo que hubiera hablando con migo, no crees?

Si… no quiero perderlo, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas correctamente, no voy a ocultar mis sentimientos, no otra vez.

Me alegra escuchar eso, a y no le digas nada sobre que te dije que el me pidió ayuda o se enojara con migo.

Jaja está bien Haru, no te preocupes por eso –dijo Makoto levantándose de la silla y yendo en dirección a la puerta-

Ah, Makoto donde-

Voy a hablar con Sousuke, el seguro ahora está en el departamento, no quiero perder ni un segundo más, muchas gracias Haru –dijo sonriendo- sos un gran amigo – y con esas palabras cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ver a Sousuke-

**Narra Makoto**

-al salir de lo de Haru me dirigí lo más rápido posible al departamento para hablar con él, tenía que decirle lo que en verdad sentía antes de terminar perdiéndolo, cuando llegue entre totalmente apurado abriendo la puerta de golpe-

Makoto! –Dijo Sousuke sorprendido por la forma en la cual había entrado- porque entras de esta for-

Sousuke –dije casi sin aliento- t-tengo que dé-decirte algo.

-Sousuke se acercó a míponiendo una de sus manos en mi hombro- está bien, pero primero cálmate.

-después de ir a la cocina y tomar algo de agua mientras volvía a respirar con normalidad, mire a Sousuke directamente y empecé a hablar-

Hoy… hablando con Haru me di cuenta de algo muy importante… y eso es que yo-

Makoto –dijo Sousuke interrumpiéndome- no hace falta que lo digas ya… lo sé.

A que te refieres?

Que tú aun amas a Nanase y al darte cuenta de eso hoy viniste a term-

No! Estas equivocado, Sousuke! –el me quedo mirando totalmente sorprendido, era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz en todos estos años- es cierto que amo a alguien… pero ese alguien eres tú.

-Sousuke abrió los ojos de par en par mirándome totalmente sorprendido- que estás diciendo Makoto…

Estoy diciendo que… -me sonroje levemente- te amo Sousuke.

En serio? Esto no es un sueño o una mentira verdad, esas palabras-

Son totalmente verdaderas –dije sonriendo levemente- perdón por haberte preocupado, pero tenía miedo de que tú no correspondieras a estos sentimiento y terminar lastimado de nuevo, pero gracias a Haru entendí que tu forma de comportarte con migo era solo para no presionarme, querías que yo de el primer paso, no es así Sousuke?

Si... tienes razón, yo era el que actuaba distante no tu Makoto pensando que era por tu bien, pero mal entendiste la situación y por eso casi te pierd-

No digas eso, nunca me hubieras perdido y nunca más me volverás a perder.

-sousuke se acercó a mí dándome un abrazo-

So-sousuke…

-el me abrazo más fuerte- te amo, te amé por tanto tiempo y que ahora correspondas a mis sentimientos en tan – la voz de Sousuke se hacía temblorosa y unas pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos-

No llores Sousuke –dije correspondiendo el abrazo- estaré siempre al lado tuyo así que ya no llores.

-Sousuke se separó de mi unos centímetros, tenis los ojos brillosos y una leve sonrisa en su rostro- lo sé, es que todo esto parece tan irreal que-

-antes de que digiera una palabra más me acerque a él y lo bese- ya no pienses en eso, solo concéntrate en mí y en el nosotros de ahora, lo que sucedió en el pasado ya no tiene importancia.

-Sousuke me siguió mirando fijamente, pero con una expresión calmada y feliz- está bien, entonces empecemos de nuevo, como si el pasado no hubiera existido, empezando por hacerte mío –dijo acercándose a mí y haciéndome retroceder hasta chocar contra la pared, y luego de eso me beso apasionadamente- vallamos al cuarto –dijo separándose apenas de mi-

So-sousuke espera un mo-

Acaso no dijiste que me amabas? Eso no me da derecho a hacer esto?

S-si pero es que –dije totalmente sonrojado- solo se gentil.

-al escuchar esas palabras Sousuke sonrió- está bien, lo intentare.

Q-que espera eso no fue un –antes de continuar quejándome me cargo como una princesa y me llevo al cuarto tirándome arriba de su cama, pero era algo pequeña ya que eran camas individuales, será algo incómodo moverse-

No escuchare ninguna otra de tus quejas, así que no podrás detenerme –Dijo Sousuke mientras se sacaba la remera, al observarlo note todos sus músculos marcados, parecían tallados a mano, aunque intentara detenerlo no podría hacerlo, ni siquiera a la fuerza-

-él se abalanzo arriba mío subiéndome la remara hasta poder ver mi pezones, en ese momento empezó a lamerlos y chuparlos, instintivamente intente apartarlo con mis manos aunque sabía que sería inútil, el agarro mis muñecas juntando las dos manos y colocándolas sobre mi cabeza, impidiendo que pudiera moverlas- So-sousuke haaha.

Te lo dije, no podrás detenerme, ya no –dijo dejando mis pezones y acercándose a mi cara- he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo Makoto, no lo soporto más – y con esas palabras me beso, por primera vez metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca, enredándola con la mía y hundiéndose cada vez más adentro de ella, al separarnos un hilo de baba caía de mi boca-

-después de eso mi respiración se agito levemente, mientras Sousuke libero mis muñecas que tenía atrapadas con su mano y empezó a sacarme el pantalón- Q-que haces –ahora solo me limitaba a hacerle preguntas, sabía que no podría detenerlo tanto verbal como físicamente, pero aun así no quería que fuera muy brusco con migo, por lo menos esta vez-

No es obvio? –dijo terminando de sacarme el pantalón, exponiendo mis boxes- te meteré mi miembro, después de todo vamos a hacer el amor, no?

-después de decir esas palabras me sonroje completamente, como podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas, cuando Salí de mis pensamientos, sentí algo húmedo y caliente en mi parte inferior, al observar Sousuke había bajado mibóxer casi completamente y estaba metiendo mi miembro en su boca- haaaha So-sousuke eso se sien-siente t-tan haaa – mi respiración empezó a acelerarse, mientras que el seguía metiendo mi pene en su boca hasta que lo hizo completamente y comenzó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo, como si en vez de masturbarme con sus manos lo hiciera con su boca, podía sentir mi miembro cada vez más caliente hasta que sentí no poder aguantar más- Sou-sousuke no aguanto ma-mas –en ese momento saco mi miembro de su boca y me dijo unas palabras-

Todavía n-no te vengas –la respiración de Sousuke estaba tan agitada como la mía, después de decir eso realmente pensé como quería que aguantara, pero de alguna forma lo hice, de repente sentí un dolor en mi parte trasera, al mirar Sousuke había metido uno de sus dedos en mi trasero, podía sentirlo metiéndose cada vez más profundo y luego sentí un nuevo dolor, había metido otro, esta vez empezó a moverlos-

Haaa…ahaah de-detente Sous –en ese momento sentí como abrió los dos dedos en mi interior causando un ligero dolor, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era agarrar las sabanas con fuerza mientras sentía como unas gotas de sudor y mis lágrimas que no distinguían cuales eran de dolor o placer se mesclaban entre ellas, luego de eso retiro sus dos dedos de mi interior y de su bolsillo saco un recipiente con un líquido adentro- Qu-que es e-so.

-Sousuke sonrió levemente mientras ponía el recipiente a un costado de la cama y bajaba su pantalón y bóxer hasta las rodillas, colocando mis piernas en sus hombros levantando mis caderas- no quieres que te duela no? –dijo agarrando nuevamente el recipiente y esparciendo el interior de este en el agujero de mi trasero, era una sensación fría que calmaba lo caliente de mi interior, al mirar a Sousuke fijamente a través de mis lagrima note que el tamaño de su miembro era un poco mayor almío y se suponía que eso es lo que tiene que entrar en mí?, aunque eso se me cruzo un poco tarde por la cabeza ya que Sousuke ya lo estaba introduciendo dentro mío y a estas altura no podía pararlo, en verdad desde un inicio nunca lo hubiera podido hacer-

Du-duele haaa –mi respiración agitada se mesclaba con mis gemidos- haaaa Sous –no pude terminar de decir su nombre cuando sentí un fuerte dolor mesclado con placer, el ya había terminado de meterla completamente, empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, su respiración aumentaba y podía distinguir pequeñas gotas de sudor que recorrían su rostro-

Ma-makoto –dijo mientras ve abalanzaba arriba mío con todo su cuerpo- vo-voy a –su cara estaba enfrente mío y su respiración agitada acariciaba mi pelo-

y-yo también Sousuke hahaa –puse mis dos brazos alrededor de su cuellos y lo acerque a mis labios- t-te –dije con mi respiración agitada- amo.

-en ese momento Sousuke se aproximó bruscamente a mis labios, dándome un beso que por alguna razón me transmitió un montón de sentimientos, entre ellos un te amo, en vez de decirlo con palabras el con un beso quiso transmitirme todo su amor hacia mí y lo logro, a la vez después de ese beso, ambos nos vinimos, mancheaccidentalmente el abdomen de Sousuke, pero este lo único que hizo fue sonreír levemente y secarme las lágrimas con unos dulces besos-

-a la mañana siguiente, al despertar Sousuke me tenía entre sus brazos, la cama era realmente pequeña ahora con los dos en esta, pero por lo menos podía tenerlo cerca de mí-

Tendremos que comprarnos una cama más grande –al escuchar la voz de Sousuke inmediatamente lo mire-

Creí que estabas dormido, no quise despertarte.

No te preocupes –bostezo-

-solté una pequeña risa-

Que?

Nada, solo que te vez muy tierno cuando estas algo dormido, ya te lo dije.

Y tú te ves más tierno dormido.

-al decir eso me sonroje levemente- y sobre lo que dijiste…

Lo que dije?

Si, lo de comprarnos una cama más grande… bueno, podríamos ir hoy a comprarla, ya que mañana comenzaremos con la semana nuevamente, solo hoy tendremos tiempo los dos para ir… verdad?

-Sousuke me miro sorprendido como si no hubiera esperado que dijera eso tan de repente- Makoto.

Si?

-Sousuke me envolvió en sus brazos y sonrió levemente-

Q-que sucede?

Realmente… te amo.

-el decir esas palabras yo también puse una pequeña sonrisa y hundí mi cara en su pecho- yo también… realmente, más que a ninguno, te amo –y con esas palabras los dos volvimos a dormirnos profundamente unas horas más-

-después de ese día las cosas con Sousuke mejoraron, cuando compramos la cama los primeros días dormíamos abrazados o agarrados de la mano, ahora cada vez que alguno llegaba a el departamento nos saludábamos con un beso y Sousuke algunas veces me deba abrazos sorpresa por la espalda, todo eso me hizo realmente… feliz, nunca creí que podría amar a alguien como lo hacía con Haru, y en cierta forma era verdad porque lo que sentía por Haru y lo que ahora siento por Sousuke son cosas totalmente diferentes, ya que mis sentimientos hacia el son más grandes y profundos que los que sentía por Haru, algo que en realidad nunca creí que pasaría. En la actualidad Sousuke y yo ya nos recibimos de la academia y empleamos nuestros trabajos todos los días, estamos planeando en un futuro comprar una casa por esta localidad, Haru ya es un completo chef que ahora estáa cargo del restaurant donde empezó siendo un simple aprendiz, y Rin ahora se dedica a nadar no solo nacionalmente si no mundialmente, aun no puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año y medio desde que nuestras vidas cambiaran tan rápido, pero por suerte fue para mejor-

_Notas finales: el siguiente capítulo se volverá a centrar en la pareja principal, se situara un año y medio después, Rin y Haru seguirán llevándose igual que siempre o ciertos problemas en la pareja afectara su relación?. Gracias por leer!_


	6. Solo una palabra

Notas: en este capítulo agregue una de las cositas que les dije, seguro que se darán cuenta y espero que les guste~

**Solo una palabra**

**Narra Haru**

-Después de que pasara un año y medio desde que mi nueva vida con Rin comenzó, muchas cosas cambiaron, yo he sido nombrado como chef a cargo en el restaurant donde empecé siendo un aprendiz, Rin se ha convertido en un nadador profesional y de los mejores…. Aunque sé que por ese tendría que estar más feliz pero, para ser sincero ya no nos vemos casi nunca, el ahora está en una época de campeonatos y participa en uno mundial, al escuchar eso estaba muy feliz por él, pero sus entrenamientos han aumentado y justos ahora se encuentra fuera del país participando en los cuartos de final, supuestamente volverá hoy a la noche, pero tampoco tengo que darle toda la culpar, yo también tengo algo de ella ya que mi trabajo también me consume mucho tiempo, los días que Rin tiene libre se queda en casa mientras yo tengo que trabajar, mas de una vez cuando llego lo encuentro dormido en el sillón como si me hubiera esperado durante horas y yo duermo solo en la cama, no sé cómo decirlo pero siento que de apoco nos vamos alejando, aunque mis sentimientos por el no cambiaron ni un poco…. Me pregunto si los suyos si-

Haru…. Haru…. Haruu!

Eh?! –cuando mire a mi alrededor me encontré con la cara de Makoto, me había olvidado completamente de el, cuando me sumerjo en mis pensamientos todo desaparece y más cuando esos pensamientos son sobre Rin, en ese momento nos dirigíamos a la casa que Sousuke y Makoto compraron, aun no se habían mudado pero de todas formas tenían que arreglar el lugar, como pintar las paredes o limpiar un poco y ya que Sousuke no podía ayudarlo exactamente hoy por su trabajo Makoto me pidió ayuda-

Estas bien Haru?

Si, porque?

Es que tenías una cara preocupada y… triste.

Triste?

S-si, bueno eso parecía, mejor no me hagas caso –dijo Makoto sonriendo nerviosamente- y dime… como van las cosas con Rin?

-al decir esas palabras por alguna razón me detuve y me pelo cubrió mis ojos-

Haru, pasa algo? Enserio estas bien?

-en ese momento mire a Makoto y avance a su lado- no fue nada, vamos –pero que estoy haciendo? No puedo actuar de esta forma tan extraña terminare preocupando demasiado a Makoto-

Oye Haru….

Mm?

Si sucede algo por favor dime, se que no te puedo forzar pero…. –bajo la mirada y puso una cara preocupada- eres mi mejor amigo y quiero sabes si puedo serte de ayuda de alguna forma, yo todavía no olvide lo que hiciste por mi y Sousuke.

-en ese momento abrí mis ojos sorprendido al recordar lo que paso entre ellos hace ya mas de un año, en ese entonces, recuerdo claramente como Sousuke me volvió a pedir que nos reunamos y cuando lo hicimos me dio las gracias y se inclino demostrando su gratitud, es mas, a partir de ese momento me empezó a trata mucho mejor y aunque me costo acostumbrarme el empezó a llamarme por mi nombre, a Rin le hizo feliz saber que nos estábamos llevando mejor-

Yo… nunca podre pagarte por lo que hiciste, entonces déjame ayudarte, aunque escuchar sea lo único que pueda hacer no importa, solo… no intentes cargar con algo que te preocupe tanto.

-yo no sabia que Makoto se sentía asi, en verdad no quería preocuparlo- perdón Makoto, yo no-

No pidas disculpas Haru –dijo mirándome y sonriendo gentilmente- sos mi mejor amigo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-estaba totalmente sorprendido, Makoto tiene razón tengo que contarle, si el quiere saber que es lo que me preocupa y ayudarme no son nadie para negarme. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la casa, pasamos y empece a decirle lo que ocurría antes de comenzar a pintar las paredes-

-suspiro- lo que sucede…. –dije mirando a Makoto fijamente- es que tengo miedo de que Rin pueda dejar de amarme.

-Makoto me miro totalmente sorprendido- Pe-pero Haru porque-

Pienso eso? Últimamente ambos estamos muy ocupados, no nos podemos ver casi nunca, algunas veces ni siquiera dormimos juntos y el poco tiempo que tenemos estamos demasiado cansados para salir o hacer alguna otra cosa, por eso yo… -mi voz se escucho temblorosa- tengo miedo de que todo esto haga que Rin pierda interés en mi y deje de amarme, no tienes idea de cuantos extraño sus besos y abrazos –sin notarlo en ese momento unas lagrimas recorrieron mi mejilla-

Ha-haru

Ah… -lleve mis manos a mi rostro y note que estaba llorando, rápidamente las seque- perdón Makoto, no me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Makoto me miro dulcemente pero a la vez preocupado- no te preocupes por eso, esta bien, si no entendí mal antes me contaste que Rin vuelve esta noche no? Entonces dile como te sientes, yo creo que Rin aun te ama Haru, así que no llores solo dile lo que piensas, estoy seguro que el se siente de cierta forma igual, se que podrán encontrar una solución juntos, no tienes que cargar con todo esto vos solo después de todo son una pareja no?

-mire a Makoto con mis ojos brilloso y un expresión que después de escuchar sus palabras reflejaba… esperanza- yo… al principio no quería mencionar nada de lo que pensaba, porque creía que si le preguntaba sobre sus sentimientos hacia mi y el contestaba diciendo un "es verdad ya no siento lo mismo" o algo así, yo… no sabría como seguir viviendo, lo único que me estuvo invadiendo todo este tiempo fue el miedo, miedo de hablar, miedo de escuchar, pero ya no puedo seguir asi, gracias a tus palabras entiendo que esto no es solo algo que debo solucionar por mi mismo, si no de a dos, ya que como dijiste el es mi pareja.

Me alegra escuchar eso Haru –dijo Makoto sonriendo- se que todo saldrá bien y vos sabes mejor que nadie cuanto te ama Rin, así que no te preocupes.

Si, creo que tienes razón… -después de relajarme un poco, comenzamos a pintar las paredes, al finalizar Makoto y yo terminamos algo manchados de pintura, entonces el me invito a ir y bañarme en su departamento, después de todo quedaba mas cerca que el mío, al entrar había un montos de cajas apiladas y el lugar estaba casi vacio, entre a la ducha y luego me cambia con ropa extra que había llevado-

Ahora puedes bañarte tu Makoto, gracias por dejarme usarla.

No fue nada Haru, gracias a ti por ayudarme hoy –dijo sonriendo-

Bueno es hora de que me valla –puse una cara triste y preocupada- Rin… debe estar por llegar.

No pongas esa cara, todo saldrá bien, el aun te ama, recuerda eso Haru.

-espero que las palabras de Makoto sean ciertas… me dirigí a la puerta y me despedí de Makoto, tome el autobús y llegue en unos minuto, nunca creí que me podría sentir tan nervioso por entrar a mi departamento, realmente esta situación me esta poniendo mal, al abrir la puerta la luz estaba encendida y provenían ruidos de la cocina, deje mi bolso en la entrada y me dirigí allí, al entrar vi a Rin terminando de cocinar algo, el inmediatamente al sentirme se dio vuelta y me quedo mirando-

Ha-haru

Bienvenido, Rin –dije poniendo una leve sonrisa con un aire de tristeza-

Donde estabas? Hoy no tenias trabajo no?

No, fui a ayudar a Makoto, ya sabes la casa nueva, tenia que pintar unas paredes y como Sousuke estaba ocupado fui yo.

Oh, ya veo –Rin volteo y sirvió en platos lo que había cocinado, me molestaba que hiciera tantas preguntas y luego actuara desinteresadamente, se acerco y puso los platos en la mesa- como no estabas hice la comida.

Se ve bien –dije agarrando los palillos- gracias por la comida

-Rin se acerco a mi y me miro fijamente- porque tienes el pelo mojado?

Ah, es que me bañe en lo de Makoto, terminamos llenos de pintura y el me ofreció bañarme en su casa.

Solo eso?...

Si, que mas podría ser? el tiene a Sousuke Rin, ya lo sabes, no entiendo porque haces esta clase de preguntas es tan estúpido.

Estúpido? Perdón por querer saber que hacia mi novio en el departamento de alguien que alguna vez fueron mas que "amigos"

Ya paso más de un año! Y aun seguís con esas estupideces? Aunque este saliendo con tu mejor amigo aun seguís dudando de Makoto? Que te pasa Rin!

-el me miro atónito- tienes razón… perdón, es solo que-

No quiero escucharte mas, me iré a dormir.

Haru, espera.

Que? –dije parando de caminar y voltear a mirarlo-

-en los ojos de rin se podía notar algo de dolor con tristeza y frustración- Nada, buenas noches.

-yo realmente no quería pelearme con Rin pero últimamente se esta comportando extraño, no es la primera vez que tenemos esta clase de discusiones, me preocupa… me dirigí al cuarto y me acosté, no me dormí inmediatamente tenia muchos pensamientos que no me dejaban hacerlo, pero cuando menos me di cuenta mis ojos se avían cerrado, al día siguiente cuando desperté Rin se encontraba dormido al lado mío, hace tanto tiempo que no dormíamos juntos que me sorprendió un poco, por alguna razón en ese instante unas de mis manos se levanto y corrió uno de sus mechones, fue como una costumbre o algo así… quería que ese instante durara para siempre, pero tenia que irme al trabajo, cuando termine de prepararme antes de irme fui a ver a Rin que aun seguía durmiendo, debe ser realmente cansador realizar todo el trabajo físico que el hace pensé, me agache y le di un pequeño beso a su mejilla-

Descansa, Rin.

-Salí del departamento y fui directo a la estación del tren, en ese instante recordé la época cuando Rin y yo veníamos acá todos los días y nos despedíamos con un beso, hoy le diré todo lo que pienso, espero que todo salga bien, a estado actuando raro como lo que sucedió ayer, yo se que el sabe lo mucho que se aman Makoto y Sousuke entonces porque se preocupa tanto cuando estoy con Makoto? Simplemente no lo entiendo, durante toda la tarde gracias a la distracción de mi trabajo no pensé mucho en la situación, cuando por fin el día había terminado y me dirigí a mi departamento armándome de valor para enfrentar a Rin, al entrar no había nadie, sobre la mesa encontré una nota que decía "Salí con Sousuke y llegare tarde, no me esperes para cenar." En ese momento un sentimiento de ira y un fuerte dolor agudo invadió mi cuerpo, nuca tenemos tiempo para vernos, algunos son los días que dormimos juntos y creí que hoy estaba demasiado cansado para salir y por eso fui al trabajo en vez de pedir el día libre, pero ahora me entero que si tenia la suficiente fuerza o ganas para irse con Sousuke!? Arrugue el papel que tenia en la mano y lo tire a la basura, mire la tele, comí algo, intente mantener la calma y esperar a Rin, pero ya eran las doce y no llegaba, fui al cuarto y me acosté deseando que todo esto sea solo una pesadilla, cuando desperté era algo tarde, al mirar Rin no estaba pero había dormido a mi lado ya que su lado estaba algo arrugado y tenia impregnado su aroma fuertemente, me levante y al salir me encontré con Rin en la cocina-

Rin…

Bueno días Haru.

Bu-buenos días.

Hoy no tenias que trabajar?

No, me tome el día libre, para descansar un poco –la verdadera razón por la cual me tome le día libre fue porque esta situación con Rin aunque sea un poco afectaba a mi trabajo y el dueño del restaurant me dio permiso para descansar unos días, creyendo que mis problemas venían por la falta de descanso-

Ya veo.

-de nuevo esa actitud, como me cabrea- entonces Rin hoy tampoco tienes entrenamiento no?

No, porque?

Bueno es que pensaba, si no tenes nada que hacer podríamos-

Haru…

Que?

Yo… mañana me marchare a Australia para la semifinal del campeonato.

Ma-mañana… pero si llegaste hace unos días…

Lose, pero el torneo se adelanto y no me queda otra opción.

Entiendo y por cuantos días? –dije con una vos desanimada-

Veras… yo me quedare un mes.

-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par- un mes… sin verte… porque?

Por que si ganamos la semifinal iremos a las finales que también se jugaran haya, además que quiero quedarme un tiempo para visitar a mi familia, asi que por lo menos un mes me quedare… así que Haru yo…

-no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, a el no le importo en lo mas mínimo, hace lo que quiere, actúa desinteresadamente, dice este tipo de cosas como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo dejarme por un mes, lo máximo que hemos estado separados fueron por cinco días casi una semana, pero un mes es demasiado… por lo menos para mi… entonces deber ser eso, el ya no… me, ni siquiera puedo pensarlo sin que unas pequeñas lagrimas empiecen a brotar de mis ojos- eso es lo que quieres Rin? –no quería seguir escuchándolo, no quería mas de sus tontas escusas ahora el tiene que escucharme a mi- dejarme aquí durante un mes, no te importa en lo mas mínimo verdad? Y esta bien, después de todo ya tendría que estar acostumbrado al no verte nunca.

Oye, Haru que sestas diciendo, escuch-

Que te escuche? Ya no quiero Rin, estoy cansado, mañana tienes que irte cierto? Entonces hazlo, no te despidas de mi, solo vete como lo hiciste siempre! Sin importarte como me sentía, ya no pedo más, esto ya no da para más…

Haru no!

-mis ojos enfurecidos miraron a Rin un unas lagrimas al borde de cada uno-

Yo no sabia que te sentías así, pero yo también me siento igua-

No sigas, vasta de tus mentiras –mis cabellos taparon mis ojos mientras incline mi cabeza levemente hacia el piso- se sincero con tigo mismo, en serio crees que tus sentimientos hacia mi son lo mismos que los míos? –Que estoy diciendo- no seas ridículo, ya me canse de todo esto, la verdad es –detente no quiero decir esto- que ya no siento nada por ti.

Eso no es verdad –dijo Rin mirándome fijamente-

Como lo sabes? –Mis cabellos abrieron paso para mostrar mis ojos-

Porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber que es una mentira y principalmente esas lagrimas te delatan.

-al tocar mis mejillas note que unas pequeñas lagrimas habían salido de mis ojos, lo mismo paso cuando hable con Makoto- te equivocas… yo enverd-

-Rin se acerco bruscamente a mi dándome un abrazo- no sigas mintiendo, perdóname Haru, debí haberte causando demasiado dolor para que digieras estas cosas.

-el calor de Rin… hace tanto que no lo sentía, su aroma, su cuerpo, era algo tan nostálgico, pero esto no era suficiente, un abrazo no me aria cambiar de parecer, no después de todo lo que paso- suéltame.

Haru no…

Que me sueltes! –empuje a Rin logrando que se separara de mi- crees que con un simple abrazo te perdonare? Lo que dije es cierto, y no te amo… así que déjame –lo mire fijamente- mañana vete y no vuelvas mas Rin, adiós –me dirigí a mi cuarto, pero Rin me agarro y me tiro sobre el sofá-

No te dejare ir Haru, esto no terminara asi! –puso sus labios sobre los míos haciendo fuerza hasta que logro abrir mi boca y meter su lengua, causando un beso húmedo y profundo-

Ri-rin ya para…

No, no lo are, sos mío Haru, no dejare que me dejes nunca… -subió mi remera y empezó a besar mis pezones, habiendo círculos con su lengua en ellos-

Rin! Ya no mas… por favor – el se aparto de mi y quedo totalmente choqueado al verme con una cara de dolor penetrante en vez de placer-

Haru… yo no… -en sus ojos se empezaron a ver pequeñas lagrimas, pero enseguida salió arriba mío – perdón, no quería empeorar las cosas, es verdad que ya no me amas cierto? Es que tu cara…

-Rin había entendido mal, yo puse esta cara porque no quería que nuestros problemas se arreglaran de esta forma, yo realmente quería hacer con el pero, primero tengo que saber si el realmente esta dispuesto a hacer algo mas que tener sexo para arreglar las cosas-

Ya.. Entiendo, mañana me iré y no apareceré mas en tu vida –Rin se dirigió a la puerta y se fue, no se a donde tal vez a lo de Sousuke, lo único que quedo claro en ese momento es que lo había perdido y esta vez para siempre, me acosté y no pude dormir hasta altas horas de la noche, Rin tomaría el vuelo de las nueve y cuando pasara esa hora ya no volveré a verlo… esto es lo mejor no? Pero si es así porque ahora mismo siento como si vivir no tuviera ningún sentido… al despertar y recordar la situación sentí un dolor tremendo en mi pecho, cuando mire por la ventana el cielo estaba nublado y faltaban quince minutos para las ocho, en una hora, la persona que mas amo se alejaría de mi vida para siempre y todo por discusiones absurdas, todo fue de mal en peor, pero si el no me ama que sentido tiene seguir con este relación? Todo lo que hice fue lo correcto, el planeaba irse un mes y dejarme, a el no le importo, me repetía una y otra vez hasta que escuche el celular sonar, cuando atendí era Makoto-

Haru?

Si, que sucede Makoto?

Podes venir a mi casa? Tengo algo que darte.

A esta hora? No puede esperar?

No, es algo que Rin dejo para ti.

-al escuchar esas palabras por alguna razón no dude ni un segundo y a los quince minutos me encontraba en su casa, cuando abrió la puerta Makoto me dio una carta-

Que es esto?

Algo que Rin dejo antes de irse, el anoche vino y se quedo en casa, no dio muchos detalles del porque pero nos dijo que te diéramos esta carta, el se fue lo mas pronto que pudo aunque su vuelo saldrá en un tiempo no quiso quedarse.

-agarre la carta y cuando empecé a leer lo que decía me sentí como un real idiota, ya que esto comprobaba que el en verdad… me amaba, esta decía "para: la persona que mas amo. Antes de irme quiero que sepas que yo en verdad nunca quise causarte tanto daño, nunca creí que al cumplir mi sueño aria algún daño, pero lo hizo y a ti… todos los días que no te veía te extrañaba demasiado y cuando nos podíamos ver, es verdad que estaba cansado pero eso nunca debió ser un impedimento, también es cierto que planeaba irme un mes a Australia pero yo,,, quería que vinieras con migo, pero nunca me dejaste terminar de hablar, aunque dudo que eso arreglara todo el dolor que te hice sentir, así que no importa que no quieras verme mas, aun así estarás en mis recuerdos, nunca amare a alguien como a ti, espero que esto mas que un adiós sea un hasta luego Haru, realmente lo siento, realmente te amo" unas lagrimas cayeron sobre la carta, al observarlas note que nunca antes había llorado tanto como en estos últimos tiempos, puede que al llevarme a Australia con el no arreglara todo el dolo que me hizo pasar pero eso ya que importa, el me ama… yo lo amo… y no puedo vivir sin el, no dejare que se valla sin mi-

Tengo que irme Makoto, gracias por todo.

Espera Haru que sucede…

-no tenia tiempo para contestarle a Makoto, Salí corriendo del edificio y pare a un taxi que pasaba, le dije que se dirigiera a todo prisa al aeropuerto, cuando llegamos eran las nueve, justo en el horario del vuelo de Rin, pero desee que se retrasara aunque sea unos minutos, entre corriendo pero cuando llegue pude ver con mis propios ojos el avión a dirección a Australia que despegaba y Rin debería ir en su interior… que bueno que el aeropuerto estaba casi vacio pensé, porque realmente ahora no puedo aguantar, me desmorone en el piso, agachando mi cabeza y cerrando mis puños con toda la fuerza del mundo, lagrimas y lagrimas caían una tras otra, en ese momento por alguna razón empecé a recordar todo lo vivido con Rin, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada palabra, sonrisa, peleas, todo… las lagrimas y una expresión de profundo dolor invadieron me rostro, porque fui tan estúpido? Porque dije todas esas estupideces? Ahora no lo veré mas, ya no me besara mas, ya no podre ver mas su sonrisa, ya no tendremos un futuro juntos-

Rin! –un grito ahogado salió de mi boca, que resonó en todo el lugar-

Haru…

-al escuchar que alguien dijo mi nombre levante mi cabeza, al principio no pude ver de quien se trataba gracias a las lagrimas en mis ojos que me hacían ver todo nubloso, pero después de secarlas lo mas que pude, vi unos ojos que me miraban fijamente-

Rin.. –me lo quede mirando atónito- que estas… aquí… tu

-el se acerco a mi agarrándome y ayudándome a parar empujándome hacia el logrando darme un abrazo- sabia… que tu aun me amabas… o por lo menos es lo que quería pensar y me alegra no a verme equivocado, Haru yo…

-en ese momento también lo abrase, ya no pensaba apartarlo de mi, nunca mas aria esa estupidez, nuca- porque estas aquí Rin? No tenias que participar en la semifinal?

Si… pero, como te dije hace tiempo, no quiero ningún futuro sin ti y si tomar ese avión significaba eso entonces gustosamente no lo tomaría.

-el aun recordaba esas pequeñas cosas… el aun me ama- Rin perdóname, en vez de intentar arreglar las cosas entre nosotros creí que separarnos era la mejo opción porque di por echo que tu ya no sentías nada por mi, fui un idiota impulsivo que casi pierde a la persona que ama… nunca creí odiarme tanto.

Haru –dijo Rin apartándose de mi- yo también tengo que pedirte perdón, nunca pensé seriamente en lo solo que podrías llegar a sentirte, aunque yo también me sentía de la misma forma… y por mi comportamiento extraño… yo…. -Rin se sonrojo levemente- en realidad era por que estaba algo molesto y celoso… que el tiempo libre que tenias lo dedicaras a otra persona en vez de a mi, como Makoto… por eso actuaba de esa manera, reaccionando por cualquier cosa o fingiendo desinterés, realmente me comporte como un niño.

-ahora entiendo, a mi me sucedió lo mismo cuando me entere que salió con Sousuke…. En vez de mi… pero ahora que lo pienso porque salió con el?- Rin yo… no tienes porque disculparte, ambos actuamos de forma tonta y egoísta, pero creo que eso fue culpa del gran amor que sentimos el uno por el otro no? –dije sonriendo levemente-

Si… creo que tienes razón.

Y Rin, dime… porque saliste con Sousuke?

Sousuke… ah –Rin se sonrojo y se puso repentinamente nervioso- e-es que Haru

Dime, ya no me ocultes nada si? –Dije mirándolo fijamente con cariño y poniendo una de mis manos en su mejilla-

-suspiro- esta bien, ese día fui a comprar algo muy especial con el.

Especial? –dije confundido-

Si… pero primero Haru, tu iras con migo a Australia?

-tarde un poco en responde pero después no me quedo ninguna duda de cual debería ser mi respuesta- Si, iré.

Entonces Haru ahora tengo otra pregunta que acerté y necesito que respondas con solo una palabra, es lo único que necesito.

E-esta bien, dime.

-Rin se aparto mas de mi- cuando empezamos a discutir la ultima vez, habían dos cosas que quería decirte, una sobre llevarte a Australia y la otra… -sonrió levemente- fue algo que quise decirte hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que aunque nuestra situación no es la mejor, siento que es el momento perfecto, especialmente para volver a empezar.

Rin que quieres decir…

-el toco su bolcillo derecho como si estuviera buscando algo, cuando metió la mano y saco lo que había adentro, era una cajita- Haru yo tengo algo muy importante que pedirte –dijo mientras se arrodillo frente mío y estiro su brazo sosteniendo la cajita mientras la abría -

-esto no puede ser verdad… mis ojos se abrieron como nunca antes, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor desapareció, solo éramos el y yo-

Me arias el honor… de casarte con migo.

-el… el…. Quería decirme esto durante tanto tiempo? Si yo lo hubiera dejado hablar en ese momento el me hubiera dicho esto…. Y la razón por la que salió con Sousuke fue para que lo ayudara a elegir el anillo… Fui un real idiota, pero como dijo Rin esto es como volver a empezar, antes de decir alguna palabra me abalance hacia el besándolo y al separar mis labios de el dije esas palabras que seguramente había anhelado escuchar de mi durante toda su vida- acepto.

-mis ojos y los suyos se miraron fijamente, el rostro de Rin reflejo una felicidad inexplicable y el mío también junto con una enorme paz- te amo Rin.

Te amo Haru –y con esas palabras nos volvimos a besar, luego Rin agarro el anillo y lo puso en mi dedo, yo agarre el otro anillo de compromiso que el tenia guardado y se lo puse- ahora cada vez que nos sintamos solos o dudemos de nuestros sentimientos, solo tenemos que mirar este anillo y recordar este momento junto con las palabras que diré ahora y son que, mientras tengamos estos anillo sin importar la distancia tu siempre serás mío y yo siempre seré tuyo.

Si… nunca mas volveremos a cometer estas estupideces, porque ahora se que no hay nada que pueda deshacer nuestro amo, ni la distancia, las peleas, las dudas, el miedo… tal vez, todo lo que pasamos fue solo una prueba, para que entendamos de una vez por todas que nuestro amor es indestructible.

-Rin sonrió- creo que tienes razón.

-al día siguiente Rin y yo nos marchamos a Australia, yo pedí una vacaciones adelantadas en el trabajo así que podía quedarme lo que quisiera, visitamos a su familia y todos juntos fuimos a animarlo mientras competía, llego a la final y gano! Aun nos quedaban unas semanas en Australia pero decidimos quedarnos mas tiempo ya que nos casaríamos ahí, que no queríamos esperar ni un segundo mas, no fue una ceremonia my grande, solo invitamos a las personas mas cercanas, Makoto, Sousuke, la madre y hermana de Rin Gou, Nagisa, Rei, el Sempai de Rin en la preparatoria junto a su hermano momo y el kohai de Rin Nitori, también vino Kisumi… yo no le dije nada pero seguro que alguno de los chicos lo abra invitado, nos casamos en la playa, ya que para nosotros era un lugar muy significativo por varias razones, porque en esta playa Rin solía mirar al horizonte soñando que algún día atravesaría el mar para poder verme, también que en una playa fue donde nos confesamos, bueno como decía, para la ceremonia Rin llevo puesto un traje negro con detalles grises y yo un traje blanco, al principio Rin quería obligarme a llevar puesto un vestido, pero me negué absolutamente, hasta llegue a dejarlo fuera de casa, aunque a los minutos lo deje pasar… de lo único que me convenció fue de llevar el ramo de flores, cuando termine de caminar hacia el altar y de decir nuestros votos matrimoniales, tire el ramo de flores para ver quien lo atrapaba y para mi sorpresa Makoto fue quien lo agarro, Rin miro con una mirada cómplice a Sousuke mientras este lo único que hizo fue ignorarlo y Makoto a entender lo que sucedía se sonrojo completamente, cuando todo termino empezamos nuestra luna de miel, Rin me llevo a un hotel 5 estrellas y me prometió mostrarme muchas cosas de Australia que todavía no conocía, cuando entramos en la habitación me cargo como una princesa… otra vez… y me dejo sobre la cama, el se quito la corbata y desabrocho su camisa listo para atacar-

-Rin se puso arriba mío y me beso, cuando termino se separo y agarro mi mano donde tenia el anillo y lo beso- este es nuestro lazo eterno.

Yo diría que solo es un recordatorio, nuestro verdadero lazo es nuestro amo… no crees –dije sentándome en la cama y enredando mi mano con la suya- te amo.

Ese es mi línea –sonrió levemente mientras separaba nuestras manos y terminaba de desnudar toda la parte superior de su cuerpo- ahora Haru, te volveré a hacer mío –dijo acercándose a mi, pero lo detuve-

No Rin, yo te are mío.

Que quieres decir? –me miro confundido-

Que seré el de arriba.

Pe-pero Haru no pue-

Lo prometiste, fue esa vez cuando me hiciste enojar y me dijiste que arrias cualquier cosa para que te perdonara, entonces yo te propuse eso y aceptaste

Ah… es verdad pero, después de esa vez lo hicimos otras veces, después de todo paso un año y medio desde entonces, porque lo mencionas ahora?

Porque…. Me acabo de acordar

Que?! –Suspiro- Haru…

Pero es que fue tu culpa, todas las veces que lo hacíamos me perturbabas y confundías, mi cabeza daba vueltas y solo pensaba en el placer que sentía, entonces me olvidaba por completo de lo que te dije… -estaba totalmente sonrojado-

E-esta bien –dijo Rin levemente sonrojado- si lo decís todo de esta forma no me queda otra opción, pero solo será por esta vez si?

Si, -dije sonriendo levemente, empecé a sacarme todo lo que tenia puesto en la parte superior hasta quedarme con una camisa desabrochada- entonces prepárate Rin, no pienso contenerme – con esas palabras lo bese profundamente enredando mi lengua con la suya y empujándolo contra la cama quedando yo arriba suyo, al separar nuestras bocas mantuve la lengua afuera mientras un hilo de baba aun nos mantenía unidos, al separarme un poco de el hilo de baba que nos unía se rompió, baje mi mano hasta su pantalón y frote su miembro- estas completamente duro Rin… -me acerque a su oído y le susurre- no te preocupes… si no quieres que siga solo tienes que detenerme, eso… si podes.

Notas finales: y sip~ la cosita fue la propuesta de casamiento, en los últimos dos capítulos agregare una más que también les causara muchos feels(?. Y como siempre gracias por leer!


	7. Deseo

Notas: esta historia está a un paso de terminar *llora* pero igualmente les agradezco a todos por haberme apoyado con este fic! Les prometo el final mas cursi del mundo(? Y en este capítulo agregue la otra cosita

**Deseo**

**Narra Rin**

-no podía creer a haru capas de decir esas palabras tan… vergonzosas, parecía que iba en serio, de todas formas yo no quería que sea el de arriba y si el me dijo que solo tenía que detenerlo, sé que puedo hacerlo, pero cuando quise intentarlo él empezó a lamer mis pezones, haciéndome incapaz de moverlo- Ha-haru ya… -el no se detuvo ningún segundo, empezó a darle pequeñas mordida, luego bajo hacia mi pantalón y lo saco, no podía creer que Haru en verdad iría a… metérmela, el empezó a darle pequeños besos a mi miembro sobre el bóxer – haah –de cierta forma no quería admitirlo pero… se sentía bien, luego saco mi bóxer dejando a mi miembro descubierto, en ese momento pensé que iría a hacerlo, pero antes de que intentara algo para detenerlo, sentí a mi miembro húmedo y caliente, entonces al observar Haru lo había metido en su boca, al principio solo jugó con él con su lengua, pero después separo su boca de él y puso su mano al redor empezando a masturbarme con ella, mientras Haru se acerco a mí y me volvió a besar, en ese beso pude sentir el débil sabor de mi pre-semen que había salido en el momento que puso mi miembro en su boca- haru –dije al separar nuestras bocas, no te que él estaba sonrojado y totalmente agitado, aun mas que yo, eso me dio a entender que estaba en su límite y me podía aprovechar de eso- haaahaa –Haru había empezado a mover su mano con mas rápido haciendo que el semen empezara a salir, al ver eso se detuvo y por fin iba en metérmela, primero tenía que preparar el lugar, pero al mirar a Haru note que estaba dudando, entonces lo agarre de las muñecas y lo aparte de mis sentándome en la cama-

Q-que haces Rin, esto no es lo que-

Dijimos? –lo mire juguetonamente- si mal no recuerdo, en ese memento también aceptaste que si no eras capaz de manejar la situación yo volvería a tomar el control.

Pe-pero no-

-no deje que Haru dijera una palabra más y lo empuje contra la cama aun con sus muñecas entre mis manos- no te preocupes –dije acercándome y susurrándole en el oído- igualmente hiciste un buen trabajo –sonreí levemente-

Ri-rin yo n-no e aca-acabado déjame.

Pero que dices? No podes mas, tu respiración está demasiado agitada, apenas podes hablar, estas al límite travieso Haru.

N-no me digas-

Así? Pero si es verdad, solo estabas jugando, desde un inicio no pensabas en serio metérmela, seguramente creías que en el momento que bajaras mis pantalones te detendría en vez de dejarte, lo note en tu cara cuando dudaste en si seguir o no, esperabas que te detuviera, lo sabes –dije mirándolo fijamente- pero ahora seré yo quien tome el control, así que no te preocupes –acaricie su mejilla- te lo pido –acerque mis labios a los suyos casi rosándolos- entrégate completamente a mí, solo mírame a mí, piensa en mí, siénteme a mí, se… todo mío, porque yo… ya soy todo tuyo –al terminar de decir eso lo bese, fue un beso suave, dulce y tierno-

R-rin… -dijo Haru todo sonrojado- yo…. Hace tiempo que…. Estoy…. Completamente… entregado a… ti

-al escuchar esas palabras mis ojos se abrieron en par en par, nuca pensé que él sería tan directo, sonreí levemente- me hace feliz escuchar eso –después de eso baje al cuello de Haru y le empecé a dejar marcas-

Haa –un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Haru-

-seguí bajando hasta sus pezones y empecé a lamerlos y jugar con ellos entre mis dedos-

Haahaa –la respiración de Haru se volvió a agitar, entonces sabiendo que estaba en su límite, deje de jugar y empezó a sacar su pantalón junto con su bóxer, estaba completamente duro, antes de meter mis dedos, me separe un poco y agarre la botella de lubricante que había dejado a un lado de la cama, cuando dirigí mi mirada a Haru era tan sexy, totalmente sonrojado y agitado, con una camisa desabrochada y pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor y su miembro completamente erecto, note que el también me estaba observando y como no hacerlo, yo estaba completamente desnudo, separando mi mirada de su cuerpo completo, empecé a poner lubricante en su trasero y por fin metí el primer dedo, Haru casi no se movió, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esta sensación, entonces metí el segundo-

Haaaaa –Haru agarro fuertemente las sabanas-

-comencé a moverlos dentro de el haciéndole sentir algo de placer, por ultimo metí el tercero-

Haahaaa R-rin rin –me encantaba escuchar lo gemidos de Haru junto con mi nombre- m-me…. Métela ahora.

-sinceramente no tenía que repetirlo dos veces, yo también ya estaba en mí límite, saque los tres dedos y metí mi pene lo más rápido que pude-

Haaahaa Rin.

-diablos Haru no gimas así, me dan ganas de hacer el amor otras tres veces, empecé a moverme rápidamente, nuestras respiraciones agitadas se conectaban, estábamos totalmente encendidos y el sudor recorría nuestros cuerpos, a Haru se le notaron unas pequeñas lagrimas que me encargue de secar con unos besos, en ese momento sin decir nada, ni mirarlo, simplemente siguiendo la conexión de nuestros cuerpos, nos vinimos a la vez- haaaaaha Ha-haru

Ri-rin –el semen de Haru mancho todo mi pecho y el mío no paraba de salir de su trasero, pero no nos importo, solo nos miramos fijamente mientras el rodeaba mi cuellos con sus brazos, yo sonreí levemente-

Que sucede?

Solo pensaba… si tuviéramos un hijo, me encantara que tenga tu sonrisa

Q-que? Pero Haru eso no puede-

Pasar? Lose, pero igualmente me encantaría.

Entonces a mi me gustaría que tuviera el color de tus ojos, tan profundos como el mar.

Pero a mí me gustaría que tuviera los tuyos, tan cálidos y vivos como un atardecer….. Pero de todas formas se que nunca podremos te-

Haru, no pienses en eso, si? Mientras estes con migo, no tener hijos no me importa, así que no te preocupes por eso –dije mirándolo tiernamente-

Está bien –sonrió levemente- porque yo también te tengo a ti –y nos dimos un suave beso, cuando menos nos dimos cuenta, nos habíamos quedado dormidos con las sabanas cubriéndonos hasta la mitad del cuerpo y yo acostado en el pecho de Haru, al despertar el seguía profundamente dormido, me levante sin hacer mucho ruido y me fui a bañar, cuando regrese Haru estaba sentado en la cama-

Bueno días Haru.

Rin… bueno días.

Si quieres ya puedes ir a bañarte.

Está bien –dijo levantándose de la cama-

No te duele…

Eh…?

Digo… por lo de anoche

Ah… no –se sonrojo levemente- no tanto, puedo caminar y eso, así que está bien.

Ya veo- creía que después de todo lo que hicimos no se podría parar, pero parece que se está acostumbrando más de lo que creía, aunque podía notar que de todas formas caminaba lentamente, eso me saco una pequeña risita-

Que sucede? –Dijo Haru mirándome fijamente en la puerta de baño-

Nada

-su seño se frunció, como su hubiera entendido el por qué de esa risa-

Cuando termines de bañarte, ponte algo para salir, vamos a desayunar a uno de mis lugares favoritos y luego iremos de paseo por Australia, si?

-Haru asintió con la cabeza y entro al baño, cuando termino y se cambio, salimos del hotel y desayunamos en el lugar que mencione, el cual pareció gustarle, ya que tenía una pequeña cascada en la pared y uno de los platillos principales era caballa, al salir de local el me pidió volver todos los días a desayunar y no pude negarme ya que era muy extraño que el pidiera algo, además me encanta verlo tan feliz o emocionado por algo-

A dónde iremos Rin?

Bueno, son varios lugares donde quiero ir…. Pero empecemos yendo al acuario te parece?

-Haru me miro con un brillos en sus ojos- si

Entonces tomemos ese auto-

-no pude terminar la oración cuando Haru ya estaba subiéndose a él- espero un momento Haru!

Apúrate Rin –dijo lo más normal del mundo-

Tsk –suspiro, fui detrás de él y subimos al autobús, estaba demasiado animado realmente le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con el agua, sonreí levemente, al llegar Haru no podía parar de mirar los estanques totalmente fascinado, me encantaba la expresión que ponía, era algo que no se ve todos los días, cuando nos fuimos parecía algo desanimado- Haru…

Mm?

-cuando el volteo su cara para mirarme, pare de caminar y le di un beso-

Ri-rin que-

No pongas esa cara, quiero que sigas sonriendo.

-Haru se sonrojo levemente- idiota

He? A que viene es-

Gracias… por preocuparte.

-yo no pude responderle ya que el siguió caminando dado el tema por terminado, luego de eso fuimos a un museo y a un zoológico, al la noche tuvimos una cena romántica en uno de los mejores restaurantes, habíamos pasado mucho tiempo en Australia, pero nunca nos tomamos el tiempo para tener esta clase de citas, además de que nos quedan dos días más en Australia y quería disfrutarlos al máximo solo con él, me hubiera agradado quedarnos más tiempo pero cada uno tenía que volver a su vida diaria, no podíamos estar de vacaciones eternamente…. Por desgracia, estuvimos toda la noche hablando de cosas, todas esas cosas que no pudimos decirnos en todo este tiempo ahora teníamos la oportunidad de decirlas, la pasamos muy bien, al terminar y dirigirnos al hotel para descansar, pasamos por la playa, en ese momento un estrella fugaz paso sobre nosotros, como un acto reflejos Haru se detuvo y cerró los ojos para pedir un deseo, nunca creí que el hiciera esas cosas- que deseaste?

Secreto, no puedo decirte o no se cumplirá.

Ah! Vamos Haru dime.

No, aunque…. dudo que se haga realidad –una expresión de tristeza se marco en su rostro-

No digas eso, si es algo que realmente deseas con todo el corazón, estoy seguro que se hará realidad

Eso… espero

-cuando llegamos al hotel nos fuimos a dormir, pero yo aun seguía pensando en la expresión de Haru y en aquel deseo, que estará pasando por su mente…. Me frustra no poder hacer nada, al días siguiente, volvimos a desayunar en aquel lugar, Haru parecía tan brillante y feliz, que creía que lo de anoche solo fue algo pasajero, nada realmente importante, al salir nos dirigimos a una plaza, era grande y hermosa, llena de fuentes de agua, el no paraba de contemplarlas, parecía un niño, cuando estábamos saliendo de aquel lugar pude divisar un edificio que nunca antes había visto, me pare de repente para observarlo y Haru al darse cuenta también lo empezó a ver, nos fuimos acercando por la curiosidad y al darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos en la puerta, ahí pudimos ver un cartel con más claridad, que decía "orfanato" ambos tuvimos un expresión de sorpresa al leer el nombre, cuando estábamos por irnos una señora nos llamo la atención-

Disculpen jóvenes –dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años, llevando una vestimenta blanca parecida a la de una enfermera, con el pelo recogido y ojos marrones-

Si? –dije confundido-

Ustedes acaso vinieron a adoptar algún niño?

Eh? Aaah N-no no, solo pasábamos por aquí nada más.

Oh , ya veo, disculpen la con función, pero si les interesaría vengan a buscarme, trabajo en el hospital de al lado.

En el hospital? –dijo Haru entrando en la conversación- pero usted no trabaja en el orfanato?

Si, si, pero también tenemos niños y bebes de una muy corta edad que por desgracia no tiene ni padre o madre, siquiera algún pariente, entonces como son tan pequeños tenemos que cuidarlos especialmente, entonces el hospital decidió cooperar con nosotros para el cuidado de esos niños, les gustaría echar un vistazo?

-yo estaba a punto de negar la invitación, pero Haru me interrumpió- si

Ah? Pero Haru…

Solo iremos a ver nada más, me da curiosidad, solo eso

-sin nada más que hacer seguí a Haru hasta aquel lugar, al entrar caminamos por un pasillo hasta un enorme vidrio, en el cual dentro de él se encontraban diez cunas con bebes, eran tan pequeños, algunos dormían, otros lloraban, Haru se acerco y puso su mano sobre el vidrio, su expresión….. Pensé…. Es tan cálida, igual a la de una…. Madre, nose por que pensé aquello pero fue algo que no pude evitar, luego de eso estábamos a punto de salir cundo escuchamos un ruido proveniente de una puerta cercana a la salida, eran risas, Haru se detuvo al escucharlas y la señora nos dijo que era la sala de juegos, ella viendo la cara de curiosidad de Haru nos invito a pasar, al entrar habían otras dos enfermeras un poco más jóvenes con tres niños que iban de los dos a cuatro años, pero al único que Haru pareció prestarle real atención fue a un pequeño niño que estaba en el centro de la sala jugando con delfin rosa, Haru se acerco a él y el niño lo quedo mirando, tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes y un pelo prolijo similar al de Haru color rosa-

Cuál es su nombre? –Pregunto Haru mirando por un segundo a la señora-

En realidad, el no tiene uno.

Cómo? –dije mirándola-

Cuando son niños tan pequeños decidimos no decirles o ponerles nombres, así la pareja que los adopte puede ponerle uno propio, pero si se nos exige decirle sus nombres a los mayores, pero luego sus padre adoptivos pueden cambiarlos si quieren.

Ya veo –dijo Haru- entonces quienes los adopten pueden darle un nombre…. Que tal Sakura.

Oye Haru que estás haciendo, no podes darle un nombre así nomas.

Porque no? Es triste no tener un nombre, además creo que le queda.

Si es hermoso –dijo la señora- pero no podemos ponerle ese nombre, como ya dije solo quienes lo adoptaran pueden, lo lamento.

-Haru se quedo viendo al pequeño niño- cuántos años tiene?

Dos años.

Qué pequeño –Haru se arrodillo y estiro una mano para acariciarlo, el niño se acerco a él intentando pararse con sus piernitas, pero al no poder Haru lo ayudo sosteniéndolo, entonces el pequeño estiro los dos brazos y empezó a reír, se veían tan lindos, de repente Haru dejo al niño y se dirigió a la puerta-

Vamos Rin.

Que pasa Haru?

Nada, solo vamos –dijo saliendo de la puerta, yo lo seguí y me disculpe con la señora por tan brusca despedida-

No se preocupen, son bienvenidos de volver mañana si quieren.

S-si gracias –dije casi corriendo intentando seguir a Haru-

Que te paso? –Por fin lo había alcanzado-

Nada Rin, cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir.

-al mirar su rostro pude notar de nuevo esa expresión de tristeza, igual que aquella vez, entonces lo entendí el motivo del dolor de Haru, su deseo, el lo que quiere es-

Rin –la voz de Haru detuvo mis pensamientos- ya llegamos

-al mirar nos encontrábamos en el hotel, entramos y nos pusimos cómodos, ordene comida al cuarto, pero Haru no quiso comer nada-

Haru… no podes seguir así, dime, todo esto es porque no-

Detente, ya… no digas nada.

-Haru están acostado en la cama mientras yo me acerque y me senté en ella- por favor, no sigas sufriendo tu solo, yo –dije acercándome y tomando su mano- también deseo lo mismo que tu.

Como que deseas lo mismo… no entiendo

Anoche, en la playa, el deseo que pediste fue tener un hijo…no?

-Haru abrió los ojos sorprendido, se sentó en la cama y evito mirarme fijamente- para ser más exacto, lo que desee fue…. Poder formar una familia con tigo…. pero dijiste que si me tenias a mi no importaba-

Lose y es cierto, pero, tampoco significa que esté en contra de tener un… hijo, solo que no creí que esto sucediera tan pronto o de esta forma, pero si es lo que queres –

Basta, no sigas.

Pero-

-Haru me miro fijamente- Aunque adoptemos un niño, yo seguiría siendo un hombre, nunca podre hacer el papel de una madre y las personas, con nosotros no me importa pero, qué sucederá con el pequeño? No todas las personas son de mente abierta, no quiero que lo juzguen por tener dos padres o algo así, yo realmente –de los ojos de Haru brotaron unas lagrimas- quiero un hijo, pero!-

Haru… algunas veces pienso que sos un real idiota.

Q-que? A qué viene eso de repente? –dijo mirándome con los ojos brillosos-

-Suspiro- crees que eso en verdad importa? Es cierto que seguirás siendo hombre, pero eso que tiene de malo? Además no hace falta serlo para ser una madre, ya tienes cualidades de una, tanto el cariño como las cosas que haces, cocinas, limpias, ordenas, en el departamento casi todo lo haces vos y eso si es de una madre, yo creo que lo estas pensando mucho, tampoco digo que las personas no vallan a juzgar pero, no necesariamente una pareja hetero tiene que ser mejor que una como nosotros, lo que importa es el amor que le demos a nuestro…. hijo, además como dijiste, es triste que no tenga un nombre no? –sonreí levemente-

Entonces, e-estás diciendo que… podemos

Si, vamos a adoptarlo, a…. Sakura.

-los ojos de Haru se volvieron aun mas brillosos y se lanzo arriba mío dándome un abrazo- gracias, gracias Rin.

-tener un hijo no es algo que se tenga que tomar a la ligera, pero sé que Haru realmente lo hará feliz y que seremos muy felices- no me agradezcas, esto es algo que yo también quiero –sonreí levemente-

-al día siguiente nos dirigimos al orfanato, buscamos a la señora del otro día y le contamos de nuestra decisión, al parecer no había ningún inconveniente en que fuéramos una pareja gay, eso me puso muy feliz, en algunos países no es tan sencillo…. Mientras ella ordenaba el papeleo y todas las cosas necesarias para la adopción, nosotros fuimos a ver a nuestro pequeño, al entrar el estaba jugando de nuevo con su delfín rosado, Haru se acerco a él y se arrodillo, el niño no podía hablar muy bien todavía ya que solo tenía dos añitos, pero aun así Haru empezó a hablarle-

Hola, pequeño –sonrió levemente- hoy te llevaremos a casa, tu nuevo hogar, a partir de ahora te llamaras Sakura, yo y Rin seremos tu nuevos padres, espero que seas feliz.

-Sakura lo único que hacía era mirar a Haru y sonreír como si entendiera de cierta forma lo que decía, este se acerco gateando a Haru y lo miro mientras intentaba decir una palabra-

Ma….m…..ma

Que dijiste? –pregunto Haru sorprendido-

Ma..má –La primera palabra de Sakura a Haru fue mamá, no lo podía creer y al mismo tiempo me dio risa-

Parece que él te quiere, mamá –dije acercándome a Haru, me arrodille y acaricie la cabeza de nuestro niño-

Pa….

Qué? Acaso intenta decir algo más….

Pa..pá

-acaba de decir… papá, nose si fue por la emoción o qué pero mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a punto de caer, las cuales seque-

Y parece que también te quiere, papá–sonrió levemente- no crees que su sonrisa es igual a la tuya, tan… luminosa.

Yo creo que sus ojos son como los tuyos.

Puede ser

-estábamos jugando con Sakura cuando alguien llamo a la puerta y entro la señora, esta dijo que nos dirijamos a su oficina para firmar lo papeles, Haru agarro a Sakura entre sus brazos y lo trajo con nosotros, todo iba perfecto, en un día nos iríamos de nuevo a Japón y comenzaría nuestra nueva vida, pero cuando entramos y nos sentamos, la señora nos dijo algo que no esperábamos-

Antes de comenzar, me gustaría decirles algo, ese pequeño, ahora llamado Sakura, tiene…. Un hermano menor.

-nuestras caras cambiaron en un instante, como podía ser…-

Su hermano es un año menor que él y se encuentra en la sala que les mostré el primer día que vinieron, está bien si quieren solo adoptar a Sakura, solo creí necesario decirles esto.

Haru… -En ese momento lo mire con una cara de pánico, realmente no quería separarlos, porque pensé que si Sakura fuera yo y su pequeño hermanito Gou, me sentiría muy triste si nos separaran, aunque no recuerde nada sobre él, en algún momento tendríamos que decirle que tiene un hermano, pero al mismo tiempo…. Dos niños, era demasiado, pero al verla mirada de Haru comprendí que él pensaba lo mismo que yo, no podíamos separarlos-

Nos gustaría conocerlo, al hermano.

-la señora nos miro sorprendida, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de escuchar eso- está bien síganme.

-Cuando llegamos, entramo a esa sala, al verlo quede totalmente encantado, era más pequeño que Sakura, con pelo negro algo corto pero alborotado, me hacia acordar a mi pelo cuando era un niño, al acercarnos el pequeño despertó y tenía unos ojos rojizos, al mirara a Haru me di cuenta que el también quedo encantado-

Puedo –dije mirando a la señora- levantarlo?

Seguro.

-agarre al pequeño en mis brazos y mire a Haru que tenia a Sakura en los suyos, atrás nuestro avía un espejo y ambos nos miramos en el, Sakura se había quedado dormido y su hermanito lo estaba siguiendo, relmente parecíamos…. Una familia- me pregunto porque alguien abandonaría a estos pequeños.

No los abandonaron –respondió la señora- sus padres y única familia murieron.

-ambos la miramos atónitos-

Su padre dos meses antes de que la madre diera a luz al hermano de Sakura murió en un accidente, la madre se deprimió tanto que sus defensas bajaron demasiado, tanto que en el momento del parto murió debido a una infección y como no había nadie para hacerse cargo de ellos los empezamos a cuidar nosotros.

-al escucha tal historia no nos quedo ninguna duda de lo que teníamos que hacer-

Haru, dime, porque le pusiste Sakura?

A que viene esa pregunta?

Solo dime.

Bueno, porque al verlo no pude evitar pensar que de cierta forma se parecía a ti y como se que te encantan los pétalos de Sakura, se me ocurrió que sería un buen nombre para él.

Ya veo –dije sorprendido y feliz a la vez- entonces… a este niño lo llamaremos Niji.

Niji….

Mm? No te gusta?

Si, me gusta, pero porque?

Que, no te acuerdas? Cuando éramos niños tú siempre me insistías para que te creara arcoíris con el agua, te encantaban, creo que fue la única cosa que no fuera el agua que te hipnotizaba de esa forma.

-se sonrojo levemente- ya… recuerdo.

Entonces –dijo la señora- también adoptaran a este niño?

Si, adoptaremos a Sakura y Niji.

-la señora parecía feliz, pero no más que nosotros, aunque sabíamos que sería difícil, algo nos decía que era la mejor decisión de nuestras vidas traerlo a estos dos pequeños a nuestra vida, después de firmar los papeles y hacer la documentación, que llevo algo más de tiempo, tuvimos que quedarnos unos días extras pero por fin podíamos regresar, cuando salimos de Japón éramos una pareja con problemas pero que se amaban más que nadie, ahora después de un mes, volvemos siendo una pareja que aun se ama más que nadie, pero con dos niños con los cuales a partir de ahora compartiremos nuestro gran amor, nuestros pequeños Sakura y Niji…. Nuestros pequeños hijos-

Notas finales: espero que les haya gustado! Y sobre lo que agregue solo quise ser realista (? Muchos usan el mpreg, pero seamos honestos ningún hombre en la realidad queda embarazado jajaja así que solo quise hacer algo distinto y realista, además todo/a sabemos que no es necesario que sean hijos de sangre para que se parezcan a uno o para quererlo o te quieran. Gracias por leer!


	8. Atardecer

Notas: por fin el capítulo final! Es el más corto que escribí hasta ahora pero fue porque realmente no tenía mucho más que contarles sobre esta pareja, solo quería darles un hermoso final, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia, espero volver a encontrarnos en algún otro de mis fic. Bueno que lo disfruten.

**Atardecer**

**Narra Haru**

-Después de haber regresado a Japón decidimos comprarnos una nueva casa ya que en nuestro departamento era demasiado pequeño para cuatro personas, nos llevo un poco más de un mes comprar las casa y mudarnos pero lo logramos, ahora vivíamos en una zona cercana a Shinjuku, Rin tenia mas cerca el lugar de entrenamiento, eso hacía que no llegara tan tarde a casa, además que decidió que por un tiempo no aria competencias mundiales, por lo menos hasta que Sakura y Niji fueran un poco más grandes, estos dos se acostumbraron bastante a su nuevo hogar, eso me puso muy feliz y relajado, en cuanto a mi deje de trabaja en aquel restaurant y empecé a hacerlo en otro más cercano a casa, era más pequeño pero gracias a eso no tenía que quedarme tanto tiempo y pasaba más tiempo con Sakura y Niji, Rin y yo nos repartimos el tiempo con ellos para que no estén solos pero los momentos en los que no podíamos ninguno de los dos le pedíamos ayuda a Makoto o Sousuke, eso me recuerda que cuando recién llegamos ellos fueron los primero en saber sobre nuestros hijos, les contamos sobre nuestra decisión por celular en Australia y al volver nos esperaban en el aeropuerto, por supuesto que no nos avisaron, al verlos Makoto fue el primero en hablarle a los niño y Sousuke se quedo simplemente mirándolos, Niji cuando vio a Makoto estiro sus brazos como para alcanzarlo y Sakura se quedo mirando a Sousuke el cual se vio obligado a acercarse, cuando lo hizo Sakura sonrió, Sousuke se sorprendió y también sonrió, desde ese día los niños se llevaron muy bien con ellos, aunque al principio ellos nos preguntaron el porqué de este decisión, que parecía algo muy rápido ya que hacia unas semanas nos habíamos casado, todo era muy repentino, además que no cualquiera que adopta niños tan repentinamente, nos dijeron que tal vez deberíamos esperar unos años para formar una familia, pero Rin y yo dijimos que ya sabíamos todo eso pero que al verlos algo nos llama, nos atraía, no sabíamos bien qué pero, sentíamos que no podíamos dejarlos solos, casarnos, tener hijos, todo eso fue muy repentino pero, yo creo que está bien, la vida es para vivirla y disfrutarla a cada momento, Rin y yo estuvimos separados por años, sufrimos, amamos, lloramos y ahora no queremos desperdiciar mas el tiempo, no queremos seguir dudando, por eso decidimos hacer una vez por todas y sin rodeos lo que realmente sentíamos y eso era llevar a esos niños con nosotros sin importar lo repentino o estúpido que allá sido, ya no queríamos perder más tiempo ni dudar. Después de unos meses Sakura y Niji empezaron a llamar tíos a Makoto y Sousuke, aunque a Niji por ser tan pequeño apenas se le entendían las palabras pero suponemos que eso era lo que decía, nuestra vida desde que ellos llegaron fue muy tomando un hermoso resplandor, era difícil cuidarlos, pero cada vez que uno de ellos sonreía nada de eso importaba, además que ellos terminaron de unirnos a Rin y a mi… como decirlo… nos terminaron de complementar, amaba esas tardes donde nos quedábamos en casa y Rin, yo y los niños nos quedábamos dormidos todos juntos en la cama, Niji y Sakura en el medio, Rin a un costado y yo en el otro pero nuestras manos juntas, como si estuviéramos dándoles un gran abrazo a nuestros hijos y conectándonos a la vez, con que esto es una familia…. Pensé en ese momento, se siente tan… bien, y así pasaron los días, meses y años, hasta cumplirse cuatros años desde que nuestra vida tomo un giro inesperado pero lleno de luz-

**Narra Rin**

-Después de cuatro años las cosas cambiaron un poco mas, Sakura ya tiene seis años y Niji cumplió los cinco, yo decidí volver a competir mundialmente y Makoto y Sousuke… bueno están comprometidos, les llevo un poco mas de tiempo que nosotros pero por fin se casaran, aun recuerdo cuando Sousuke me llamo sorpresivamente un día para decirme si podía ayudarlo a elegir un anillo de compromiso, al principio no podía creerlo pero después de salir del shock le dije que si, cuando le propuso matrimonio a Makoto armo una cena romántica en un restaurant de lujo y al ser las doce de la noche lo llevo a unos de los balcones que daban al océano y empezaron a salir fuegos artificiales que alumbraron el cielo, entonces en ese momento se arrodillo ante Makoto y se lo propuso, este empezó a llorar y Sousuke se preocupo, hasta que se calmo y le dijo que si, su casamiento será dentro de un mes y medio. Haru sigue cuidando a nuestros niños como toda una madre aunque ahora le molesta que le diga así, aunque Sakura y Niji lo repitan todo el tiempo, pero también amo cuando me llaman papa, cuando llego a casa ambos llegan corriendo diciéndome así, me hace sentir completo, ahora que empezare a nadar mundialmente de nuevo los extrañare bastante, pero después de pensarlo decidí que ellos vengan con migo, al decirle a Haru sobre si quería acompañarme con nuestro hijos a los países a los que iría, creí que al principio se negaría, pero no fue así, sorpresivamente sonrió y dijo que si, durante semanas estuvimos viajando por el mundo, ellos paseaban y yo entrenaba pero por lo menos cada vez que volvía ellos me recibían con una gran sonrisa, después casi luego de un mes volvimos para la boda de Sousuke y Makoto, su boda fue a la tarde en un hermoso jardín con arboles iluminado y flores, asientos blancos a cada costado marcando un camino en el medio con una alfombra blanca y Sousuke esperando en el altar, llevaba un traje negro y al salir mire a Makoto quien llevaba un traje sorpresivamente negro también pero con detalles blancos y al igual que Haru en aquella vez un ramo de flores, en la ceremonia estaban los padres de Makoto, Sousuke y de Haru, también los mismo invitados a nuestras boda exceptuando mis familiares, cuando Makoto llego al altar y dijo los votos junto con Sousuke tiro el ramo de flores, este lo atrapo Nagisa quien había estado jugando todo este tiempo con Sakura y Niji, pero a la hora de tirar el ramo dejo de hacerlo y logro atraparlo, todos quedamos sorprendidos, pero con quien iría a casarse él?, esa respuesta fue contestada rápidamente cuando después de atraparlo este miro a Rei con una mirada cómplice y este se sonrojo e intento aparentar que no entendía nada, estuvimos todo el día comiendo y felicitando a los recién casados que según me conto Sousuke se irían de luna de miel a Francia, al acabar el día cuando estaba atardeciendo antes de que cada uno volviera a su casa Sakura se acerco a mi-

Papi… papi –dijo mi pequeño tirando de mi ropa-

Que pasa Sakura?

Qui-quiero ver el atardecer, e-en la playa.

El atardecer?

Si –sus pequeños ojos celeste me miraron fijamente, eran tan parecidos a los de Haru, nunca podía decirles que no-

-suspire- está bien –dije acariciando su cabeza-

Mm, Que sucede Rin? –dijo Haru mirándome-

Nada, solo que Sakura quiere mirar el atardecer en la playa.

Enserio?

Mami, podemos ir verdad?

-Los ojos de Sakura pasaron a mirar fijamente a Haru y el tenia debilidad hacia la mirada de los niños así que no pudo negarse… como siempre- si, ahora iremos. –Haru fue a buscar a Niji quien estaba con Makoto- es hora de irnos Niji, ven –se arrodillo y agarro al pequeño en sus brazos-

Porque se van? Aun pueden quedarse si quieren –dijo Makoto-

Lose pero Sakura quiere ir a ver el atardecer en la playa, sabes que no podemos decirle que no.

-Makoto sonrió- entiendo, entonces nosotros iremos también.

Pero ustedes están recién casados, seguramente quieran hacer algo más.

No te preocupes, no es así Sousuke?

Ah?, si Makoto tiene razón no hay problema.

Entonces, está bien, vamos.

-todos nos dirigimos a la playa, ya hace tiempo que ninguno venia acá, traía tantos recuerdos, se podía decir que en este lugar comenzó todo, cuando llegamos Sakura entro corriendo dirigiéndose a la orilla del mar y Haru salió tras el dejando a Niji con Makoto, estos dos y Sousuke fueron en la misma dirección que ellos pero tranquilamente, yo me senté en uno de los médanos de arena, observe el atardecer junto con el mar y a Haru, Sakura, Niji, Makoto y Sousuke jugando en la orilla salpicándose con agua y corriendo, viendo esa hermosa imagen no puede evitar pensar en todo lo vivido hasta ahora, hace 5 años cuando yo regrese simplemente lo hice como una visita, pero después de comprobar los sentimientos de Haru hacia mí como no iba a quedarme? Y realmente no me arrepiento, también los problemas que tuvimos con Sousuke y Makoto, pero ahora ellos están saliendo juntos, es mas ahora están casados! Quien hubiera pensado en algo así –sonreí- realmente le vida trae tantas sorpresas, al igual que las pelas con Haru, en ese entonces éramos unos niños, aunque recién ahora me atrevo a llamarnos así, tan indecisos y dudosos sobre sus propios sentimientos dando vueltas en la misma situación, realmente éramos unos tontos, aun ahora cuando recuerdo ese momento cuando estuve a punto de perder a Haru siento un profundo dolor en mi pecho, pero a pesar de que éramos unos tontos nos seguimos amando como el primer día, nunca olvidaremos cada beso, abrazo y palabras de amor que nos dijimos el uno al otro, ahora ya estamos casados, tenemos dos hermosos hijos que se parecen demasiado a nosotros, creo que ellos dos fueron una clase de bendición, nuestro angelitos, quizás la vida haya sido dura con ellos por lo sucedido en su pasado, pero eso es algo que tal vez paso por algo, ahora nosotros somos sus padres y siempre lo seremos, no importa si algún día tendremos que contarles la verdad yo se que aun sabiéndola nos seguirán amando tanto como nosotros a ellos-

Rin! –dijo Haru acercándose a mi- estas bien?

Si, no te preocupes solo estaba observándolo todo desde acá… no es una hermosa vista?

Mm, si lo es –sonrió- Sakura y Niji quieren que vengas con nosotros Rin, así que vamos –dijo estirando el brazo dándome su mano para ayudarme a levantar-

Está bien –agarre su mano y me pare- pero antes –sujete su mano con más fuerza y lo empuje hacia mi besándolo-

Te amo Haru –dije separando nuestros labios- gracias por todo.

-Haru estaba completamente sonrojado- te amo… yo también te amo –dijo agachando la cabeza- y no me agradezcas tonto, además porque? – me miro fijamente-

Por haberme dado esta hermosa famililla y principalmente por haberme elegido, en este mundo donde viven millones de personas, gracias por solo haberme elegido a mí.

-en ese momento Haru me miro con los ojos brillosos, tal vez por la luz del atardecer o por algunas lagrimas, el se acerco mas a mí y me abrazo- gracias a ti… Rin, también te debo las gracias, por todo.

-yo le correspondí el abrazo, ahora entiendo, todo lo que yo siento por él… es lo mismo que él siente por mí, el tampoco ha olvidado nada de lo que vivimos durante todo estos años, cada palabra, abrazo, beso, lagrimas, y también ambos sabemos que a pesar de todo siempre estábamos juntos, sin importar que tan distintos somos, ni cuanto peleábamos, ni siquiera cuanto chocaban nuestras personalidades y palabras siempre volvíamos el uno con el otro, nose si era por estupidez, por amor o simplemente este hilo invisible que no nos deja separarnos, pero sea lo que sea haru yo se que sin ti, nunca hubiera podido sonreír de esta manera ni tener esta hermosa familia-

Mami! Papi! –unas pequeñas voces nos llamaban a lo lejos, al mirar eran Sakura y Niji- vengan!

Los estamos esperando Rin, Haru –dijo Makoto-

-Nosotros dejamos de abrazarnos y miramos a su dirección, Haru sonrió- ya vamos, ven Rin –dijo agarrándome del brazo-

Oye Haru no me apures.

Rápido papi –dijo Niji-

-Sonrei levemente mientras observaba a Haru que me llevaba corriendo a su lado, definitivamente sin ti Haru nunca podría haber sido tan feliz, ni tener este futuro y seguramente tú debes pensar lo mismo no? En el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro para mi tu siempre serás el único amor en mi vida, ya lo deberás de saber pero-

Siempre has sido tú….

Dijiste algo Rin? –Dijo Haru cuando llegamos a la orilla del mar-

Dije que- -antes de contestarle Niji si lanzo a mis brazos y Sakura a los de Haru asiéndonos caer, en ese momento ambos empezamos a reírnos mientras Makoto y Sousuke se tomaron de las manos y contemplaban el atardecer, seguramente en ese preciso momento, todos deseábamos que todo esto nunca terminara, pero aunque lo haga el recuerdo de ese instante nunca desaparecerá, al igual que este inmenso amor que siento yo por ti Haru y por nuestros hijos, el tiempo avanzara, ellos crecerán, llegara el momento en que se vallan para crear su propio futuro, pero yo siempre te tendré a ti y a estos preciados momento que nunca olvidaremos ni desaparecerán al igual que este profundo amor hacia ti que no ha cambiado ni un poco desde el primer día en aquella ocasión hace tantos años cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando esos ojos tan azules y profundo como el mar me miraron dándome a entender que tú eras lo que siempre estuve buscando…. mi luz-

FIN

Notas finales: y esto ha sido todo! Gracias por su apoyo mis queridas/o lectoras/o, espero encontrarnos en otros de mis fics, Underworld2 se despide matta ne y como siempre muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
